T'hy'la
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Aleksandrya James Kirk never lived up to the legend of her Father's memory; she was everything he hadn't been. She was sarcastic, rude, and offensive; but unknown to those around her that was only just her shield. Deep down these behaviors hid her hurt and distrust of anyone other than her. It had always been easy hiding her genius with this little facade, will it hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything Star Trek; this Fan-Fiction is not for compensation, it's just for fun. Please Enjoy **

**T'hy'la**

_Ace of SpadesXD_

**Pairings**

Aleksandrya (Jim)/ Spock

Bones / Gaila

Uhura / Scotty

Chekov / Sulu (Friends)

Sarek / Amanda

"Surprise Character" / T'Farah (Female Vulcan)

**Summary**

Aleksandrya James Kirk never lived up to the legend of her Father's memory; she was everything he hadn't been. She was sarcastic, rude, and offensive; but unknown to those around her that was only just her shield. Deep down these behaviors hid her hurt and distrust of anyone other than her. It had always been easy hiding her genius with this little façade, but how long will that stand before it falls to wear and tear?

(Iowa, Riverside)

Tipping back her tall azure glass of Andorian ale, Jim let it drown her sorrows away. She moodily stared at it's now empty depth. Frank and Wionna were such a-holes; really who blamed their own daughter for their own problems? Wionna really was a piece of work, one of a kind. Leaving her with her deadbeat of a husband hadn't really helped her case.

Jim absolutely despised her _step-daddy_; Frank was something else, she could barely find words to describe him. With Wionna off planet once again tensions were heating up between the two. The shouting match that had occurred barely an hour previously was the tipper to the ice berg. She just needed to get away after that least she do something Frank would make her regret, even if that getaway was to a crappy ass bar.

"Two vodka's, two Andorian ale's, and three shots of tequila," Jim turned at the sound of an accented voice, definitely not from around here.

It was beautiful dark toned women with upkeep black hair, and a red Starfleet standard dress uniform. Jim let a shit-eating grin spread across her face; ah… looks like she found a distraction.

"One more Andorian ale for me, and put hers on me," Jim signaled towards the bartender, turning around to fully view the Cadet.

Said Cadet gave her an annoyed look that spoke many words. Ouch, who stuck a stick up her ass? Ah who gave a crap; Jim Kirk didn't give up for nothing.

"My drinks are on me." The Cadet scoffed, brushing Jim off as the bartender began mixing her drinks.

"Hey you haven't even given me a chance," Jim pretended to look heartbroken, "Can I at least have a name?"

The Cadet gave her a considering, though slightly annoyed look, raising a thin sculpted eyebrow at her.

"Uhura," Jim grinned widely at that.

"Uhura; that was so the name I was going to guess," Uhura gave her a disbelieving almost exasperated look, "So do the people on your world have last names?"

"Uhura _is _my last name; although I'm pretty sure it's a give 99.9 % of Terran's have a last name." She replied in an amused sarcastic tone.

Jim just brushed it off, she could already see Uhura begin to underestimate her; it wasn't like she wasn't used to it. Usually blonde 19 year-olds who lived in small town farm states had about the IQ of a rock; she fortunately had been an exception to that fate. Growing up Jim had been an unusually fast child. That may have been some of the cause to some of Frank's blatant dislike of her, with him having the brain the size of a pea.

Unlike most of the children still struggling to learn their alphabet and colors in pre-school space and alien life-forms had enticed Jim with something that was akin to an inanimate crush. Her teachers were exasperated of course with her, but they couldn't do much with her already having memorized both the Terran _and _Andorian alphabet, along with a rainbow of colors. Thinking back to what she could remember of pre-school, Ms. Trahn's face was hilarious when Jim began spouting off every vowel and consonant in perfect Andorian vocals.

From the point on she had became the town genius, but anything good always had to have a drawback. Bullies became a common occurrence, and Frank _really _disliked Jim _outsmarting _him. Neither had turned out good for her, so eventually she came up with the perfect strategy. Play off being smart, and instead let people assume she was a stupid blonde country girl; that allowed Jim to observe what was around her and in turn learn more.

"So what's your major Cadet?" Jim asked casually, reeling her thoughts back in as she sipped the ale the bartender had just placed in front of her.

"Xenolinguistics, you have no idea what that means." A small frown graced Jims face, at Uhura's condescending tone; really she didn't have to be rude.

Letting the frown fall away, Jim forced on an easy going grin. She hoped she didn't need to knock this girl on her ass; the "I-am-holier-than-you" people grated on her nerves to no end.

"It's the study of alien languages darling," Jim smirked slightly; maybe it wouldn't hurt too much to push this _Uhura _down a peg or two for her insolence, "Morphology, Phonology, and Syntax; though in my opinion Xenolinguistics comes second to Warp Drives and Cores. If it weren't for Warp Cores there wouldn't be such a thing as Xenolinguistics, Terran's would more than likely still reside in the dark ages if it weren't for the creation of technology that aided in space travel. Gravimetric field displacement manifold is the peanut butter to my jelly."

Jim suddenly lost her smirk and blushed, realizing she had been rambling on. Uhura was looking at her with a new like. Damn, she hadn't meant to go that far, sometimes it was hard holding back her passion.

"Wow," She finally chuckled, "I'm impressed, at first I thought you were some hick that drank moonshine with her cousins and learned to drive from the classic _Dukes of Hazard_."

Before Jim could shot back a snarky remark, a bulky figure in dress blues was hovering over them.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right," He questioned Uhura in a gruff voice, before giving Jim an appreciating once over.

She snorted in slight disgust into her drink. Not likely, this little boy could keep his hopes up with someone else. Jim didn't particularly like steroid looking junkies that were immature little kids on the inside.

"Oh, beyond belief," Uhura snorted rolling her brown eyes, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

A small tell-tale smirk formed on the edge of Jim's mouth.

"You can handle me buddy-ole-darling?" She dramatically wiggled her eyebrows, "That an invitation?"

"Hey, you better mind your matters," Steroids grumbled, "You should go run back to waiting tables, or better yet waiting me." She snarled silently at his suggestions; for one she was NOT any waitress and two the day she slept with him would be when Hell froze over.

"Hey sweetheart, come a little closer," Jim purred sugar-sweetly, beckoning him forward with her index finger, "Yea that's it darling to just a little closer."  
The idiot leaned in as if expecting a kiss or some whispered word, but instead he got a "fist-a-la-sandwich", compliments of Jim's leftie. Eyes crossed and nose gushing he went down like a sack of potatoes.

"How 'bout you 'wait' that cupcake!"

Seconds' later goons were surrounding her, completely ignoring Uhura's yells of "stop", "stop". Finally, Jim thought happily; now this was going to be a great distraction.

"Do you really want to do this boy's?" She lazily checked her nails.

"Hey, farm girlie, maybe you can't count," The one in the middle sneered, while the others appraised her with none to innocent eyes just as cupcake had done before; idiots, "But there's four of us and one of you."

Jim smirked one last time before cocking a fist back, at the impact the middle one was sent twirling into one in the back.

"Now there are three of you."

Oh, that really set it off; it was like a gunshot starting a race. It became a bar brawl as Jim held her own against the Starfleet loons. Even with her excellence in fighting she was beginning to become overwhelmed, with cupcake and the middle guy having gotten up.

Before she could crack the liquor bottle over the counter, one of the burly apes had tackled her into the table and his buddies had started punching her. But Jim wouldn't lay still; she scratched and punched back as much as they gave.

"ENOUGH!" A loud earsplitting whistle had the Cadets pulling up almost instantly; they had all adopted looks of surprise, some even looked kind of scared.

"Guys, she's had enough," A man in his early forties with graying brown hair had a severe expression on his face, "Outside all of you, we will be having a talk on manners and insubordination at a later date."

"Yes sir," They chimed, before quickly hustling out of the bar almost scared of this man's wrath.

"You all right," His voice had lost its gruffness, as he stared down at her prone with something akin to concern.

Jim was sprawled across the round table all ruffled, and black and blue. Two tampons she had moments earlier pulled out of her back pocket hung out of a gushing nose, making her quite the sight to see.

"Just peachy," She groaned, "You know you can whistle real loudly; you must've been a banshee in a past life."

He sent an amused look in her direction.

"You know I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are." Jim looked at from half lidded eyes, with suspicion.

"Who am I ahh…" She peered closer to read his nametag, "Captain Pike?"

"You're Fathers daughter, Aleksandrya Kirk."

Jim winced; she absolutely loathed being compared to the Father that was never there, the one that left her alone with _Wionna_; let alone _that _name being added to the mix. This guy really was something; she completely despised her first name for many reasons. A big one being George Kirk had named it her, it didn't help this guy was practically rubbing it into her face.

"Tom, please cough up one more of those Andorian ale's," She signaled the bartender fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Actually make it a double shot."

"Its Jim, haven't gone by Aleksandrya in a long time, to elaborate and taxing."

Pike had an inquiring almost disapproving look, but he just "had" to continue on with his tirade. This guy really knew how to push her buttons.

"For my dissertation I was assigned USS Kelvin; something I admired most about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim snorted at that.

"Well he sure learned his lesson, didn't he?" She uncaringly took a swig of the ale, wincing at the slight aces coming from the side of her face.

"Well that depends on how you define winning," Pike pulled up a chair ignoring her annoyed look, "You and you're Mother are here, aren't you?"

As if she gave a flying shit if Wionna was here or not. That woman was no Mother to her; Mother's didn't abandon their children to go off planet, while leaving them with a deadbeat of a step-father. No biological Mother would let their son runaway; Jim's only brother George, because she didn't apparently give a crap what happened to him. Lastly no Mother no matter the species would have let their 10 year old go of planet to spend quality time with distant family as punishment for something _Frank_ had lied to her about, which had ended in Jim enduring Tarsus IV.

"For all I care he could've let _Wionna _meet her maker; she was never a real Mother to me." A look of shock and then sudden understanding flitted across his face, before it returned to a blank slate; she almost thought she had imagined it for a second.

"Why are you even talking to me man? This is a total waste of time; you and I could've gone are separate ways and have been doing better things by now."

"Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius level repeat-offender in the mid-west, or is it all to get back at Wionna for being a piss poor Mother?"

Jim scowled lowering her gaze under his scrutiny. It annoyed her to Hell in back on how true everything he was saying was.

"What's getting to, because if you don't stop wasting my time and wrap this up, I might feel inclined to leave."

"Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist!" She scoffed, choking slightly on her swig of liquor.

This Captain Pike really must've been off his rocker to suggest she should enlist in Starfleet of all things. Why would she want to represent the organization that was the cause of practically all of her problems'? This shit was just too good to be true, just freaking lovely.

"You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important; it's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada." Whoop-t-do like Jim really needed to be reminded of that.

"Are we done yet Captain?" Sarcasm filtered through her tone.

"I'm done," Pike sighed looking slightly annoyed, "Riverside shipyard. A shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow - 08:00. Your father was captain of a starship for 12 minutes; he saved 800 hundred lives including yours. I dare you to do better, prove _Wionna _your better than her. You can be a Captain in four years, if you truly want it." Odd he started calling her 'Mother' by her first name.

'Damn it' Jim thought scowling at her drink as Pike walked out of the bar. 'Don't do it Kirk, don't do it'. 'God Damn it'! She could feel her resolve slipping, as his words continued to play over and over again in her mind.

"Damn it to all, might as well give it a try." She pushed her glass away, before slamming a tip on the table leaving the same way Pike had.

(Riverside Shipyard – Starfleet Outpost)

Leaning into the hover bike, Jim lightened on the thruster as she angled into the old shipyard, outfitted with the latest Starfleet gear. She wore the same leather jeans, antique Metallica band-tee, and combat boots from the night before. Frank hadn't been the most 'accommodating' with her leaving to enlist. Along with the swelling and bruising from the bar fight, there was a fading grab mark on her arm, from him pulling her to the side.

When their shouting match, ah… 'argument' had finally reached a standstill; Jim had stormed away packing only the necessities and keepsakes she couldn't leave behind (it had all fit in Wionna's old Nike duffel bag she had left behind before going off planet).

"Nice ride sweetheart." Jim pulled to a stop besides an admiring technician.

"It's yours." She plopped the keys in his hand, ignoring the disbelieving face as she clapped him on the shoulder; it may be rare, but she could be nice on occasion.

A smirk spread across her face when she saw a smug Pike looking her way. Maybe it wasn't necessarily _smug, _but to her it seemed so.

"Four years," The smirk turned into a full out grin, "Darling make it three."

Jim practically waltzed into the hover craft, ducking as she narrowly missed banging her head on a low bar hanging in the doorway. Making her way through the rows of people she passed her bar buddies along the way.

"At ease gentle ladies and cupcakes." She relished in their glares and muttered curses; seemed like Pike really did tear them a new one, seeing how quiet and unresponsive to her taunts they were.

Oh lovely, the only open seat was across from that Uhura chick; maybe she would have a little fun on this trip. Hosting up her bag, Jim shoved it on the shelf above her head, before settling down in her seat to mess with the complex space safety seat buckles.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jim purred, feeding off of Uhura's slightly exasperated eye roll, "You know I never did get that first name."

Before the Cadet could hurl an insult at her, a loud southern voice disrupted her train of thought. An obviously annoyed attendant was pushing and pulling a complaining rugged brown haired man out of the bathroom; his brown eyes shone with visible anxiety.

"I don't need a doctor, damn it," He growled trying to hide his panic beneath gruffness, "I am a doctor."

"Sir, you need to go back to your seat." Her voice was becoming more and more irritated by the passing seconds.

"I had one, in the bathroom with no windows; I suffer from aviofobia women that means fear of dying in something that flies!" His voice had raised a pitch or two.

Jim's eyes softened with worry and sympathy for the man as the attendant practically shoved him in a seat next to her own saying, "Sir, for your own safety, you need to sit down or else I'll make you sit down!" She may have done that a little too roughly in Jim's own opinion.

"This is captain Pike; we've been cleared for takeoff." The speakers crackled before shutting off, as the craft began shaking, readying its self for takeoff.

"I may throw up on you Darlin'," He groaned holding the armrests of his seat tightly.

"Not another one." Jim heard Uhura mutter from across the aisle; that was rude. There was nothing wrong with using 'Darling' or 'Sweetheart', they were a lot more endearing than 'babe' or any of the other 23rd Century terms. Mr. 'Aviofobia' would've looked up questioningly, but his face had turned an unhealthy shade of green as the shuttle finally lifted up off of the ground.

"I think these things are pretty safe, otherwise they wouldn't have us riding on them." Jim told him in an oddly gently voice, (odd for her at least) concerned for him.

"Kid please, don't' pander me," He grunted trying to regain his composure, "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in 13 seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And while you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding." Jim raised an eyebrow; he had really thought that speech out hitting on all the bases. Why the Hell did he want to join Starfleet if he was this paranoid?

"Space is disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Well I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." She quietly reminded him, hoping not to set him off ranting again.

He winced slightly rubbing the back of his neck at that. Oh… looked like this guy had some baggage to. Nice to know she wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, well... I've got nowhere else to go, the ex wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce," Jim gave him a sorry look of understanding, "All I've got left is my bones."

She had made up her mind; this guy was diffidently becoming her new best buddy. He had character and didn't seem like one of those stuck up assholes she had encountered the night before.

"Aleksandrya Kirk, but I go by Jim," She held out a hand, ignoring the cadets surrounding looks of surprise who had obviously heard of _that _name before on the holovid documentaries on George Kirk and co.

"McCoy," He glanced at her appraisingly, "Leonard McCoy."

"Ok, I'll call you by Bones then." Jim grinned at his spluttering expression, happy she had distracted him away from the fact that they were flying.

"What the Hell, shouldn't have let my mouth get away from me," McCoy grumbled acknowledging her stubborn expression, "You wouldn't stop calling you even if I'd ask nicely, would you?"

"See, we are starting to understand each other nicely Darling." That had him raising an eyebrow; 'that' was what the lady from across them meant, Jim seemed to have similar quirks. Maybe his time at Starfleet wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Glancing over at Jim McCoy grimaced slightly, maybe not. This girlie no matter how sweet and genuine she seemed to be looked like the type to drag him through all sorts of trouble, however 'fun' she may think it too be; oh God help his soul. His Momma always did tell him his taste in friends did lack a bit.

(Klingon Space)

"Captain Nero. You've been requested on the bridge, sir." A blue toned Klingon with sharp features turned to see his Commander approaching him.

He had waited so long, he could feel anticipation with the knowledge it was finally time.

"Ayel says it's time," Nero was almost giddy; he was going to make _him _pay for his lies and wrong doings. _He _was going to pay for the death of his loved one and little one.

"Sir, we've arrived at the coordinates we calculated," Ayel sounded confused, "There's nothing here. What are your orders?"

Nero stood, turning to watch the infinite space out beyond the ship.

"We wait for the one who allowed our home to be destroyed; as we've been doing for 25 years."

"And once we have killed him?"

Nero turned to look at his subordinate, eyes flashing with malice and fury.

"Death is not enough," Nero snarled, "I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to make him watch as his planet and race dies as he had done my own."

Fire danced around his eyes as he watched a familiar ship shot out of the black hole. Oh, this was good; his plans were finally falling into place. Finally, his revenge was being served to him on a silver platter.

"Welcome back Ambassador Spock!"

** Wow! That was the longest chapter I think I've ever wrote, but it was totally fun. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if anyone reading has read any of my other stories, it's been hard to update with stuff like this on my mind; "blahh" updating is hard. I don't know wither I should continue this or leave it as a oneshot?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I've posted, I edited it 'softly' so please don't criticize too much. I wanted to get this out as quick as possible, because if I didn't I would've more than likely procrastinated and never would have got to it. So enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_(Two Years Later)_

Cadets, Professors, and the occasional Admiral or even visiting Ambassador were enjoying the mild San Francisco summer even as they had to hustle to be on time to classes, lectures, and meetings. One pair of students though stood out particularly amongst the crowds of varying humans and aliens. A grinning blonde and blue eyed Command Cadet stood on the right, while a scowling brown haired Medical Cadet stood to the left.

Jim was practically skipping with happiness; she hadn't been this happy since that night at the bar with that Orion exchange student. Just a couple more hours and her plan would be a go, no more "no win" situations for her and any other poor kid that got put through that Hell. This was going to be good.

"What's got you so happy kid?" Bones asked, raising an eyebrow at her bubbly almost abnormal physique 'it was to God Damn early for her outlandish behavior,' he thought grumpily.

"Got no idea what you're talking about Bones," Jim actually had a skip in her step, "The sun is shining, the day is great, and I'm going to ace that God forsaken exam."

He pulled to an abrupt halt, snatching Jim's arm keeping her in place. She held down her shiver, after Tarsus IV she didn't really condone anyone touching her, Bones was the only exception, but sometimes it was hard with even him. Ignoring the Goosebumps's, Jim let her grin widen even further just to agitate her buddy just a little farther.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

She just hummed in response squirming free to continue on with her happy waltz. 'Hello Ladies', Jim winked jokingly at a few of her engineering buddies from her extracurricular activities, earning giggles and laughter from them and a glare from Bones who more than likely didn't her the joke in her voice.

"So you know how friends are supposed to help out their best friends?" His scowl deepened as Jim twirled around to look at him with those big watery puppy dog eyes.

"No," They got bigger.

"Defiantly not," Was that a freaking tear?

Bones scowl dropped when Jim finally jutted out her lip in an adorable pout; Damn it! She jumped up and down with joy when she finally saw him cave, pouncing on him with happiness. Bones blushed as Jim squeezed the life out of his neck.

"Thanks Bones I owe you one," Jim smiled happily finally letting him go, "Yea, tomorrow morning I want to see you there as my CMO 8 o'clock sharp."

"You owe me two," He muttered, "I hope you don't embarrass yourself for a third time."

She just waved it off without a care. Jim had it covered; better keep it close to her though. Worst come to worst she didn't want Bones taking the wrap, because of her. Glancing down at her Pad Jim let out a little gasp. Crap, Gaila was waiting and that crazy Orion would give her Hell if she took any longer.

"See you later Bones, I gotta go study!" Without waiting for a reply Jim was off, practically flying off across the campus towards the dorms.

"Study my ass." Bones shook his head; he had a feeling this wasn't going to end well; neither for the poor fellow who made the test or for Jim.

(Gaila's Dorm)

Jim casually twirled a strand of long blonde hair around her index finger as she watched the beautiful green toned Orion girl mess around with a computer chip.

"Don't you have a roommate Gaila?" She asked leaning back against the bed.

The latter lifted her attention from her work with a raised eyebrow.

"She shouldn't be back for another couple of hours," She snorted, "Uhura's ether out messing with that stuck up boy toy of hers, or working on that boring Xenolinguistics project."

At _that _name Jim sat straight up, looking over at Gaila imploringly. Uhura neither hated nor particularly liked Jim after the incident in Iowa; half of her was a stuck up bitch, the other half seemed somewhat ok. To here she was actually dating someone seemed oddly surprising to her.

"Wait, wait the sort of stuck up 'Xenolinguistics major Uhura' is actually dating someone," Jim tried not to sound incredulous, but it was kind of hard not to, "Sorry, but with the way she can act its kind of hard to believe."

Gaila covered her giggles with a hand, looking over her shoulder. Jim let out a groan, was her luck really that bad? Yea, it probably was though she hated to admit it.

"No one cares what you think Kirk," A familiar annoyed voice spat out from behind her, "You need to mind your own business."

Turning around with a "deer caught in the headlights" expressions, Jim was bombarded with an exceptionally pissed Uhura; though she looked more pissed off at Gaila for gabbing, than at Jim for inquiring.

"Sorry, sorry darling," Jim waved her hands in apology swiftly ignoring Uhura's glare, "I'm just curious for you well-being." She ended her sentence with a slight southern slur; she'd more than likely picked up off of Bones.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I thought you were intelligent sweetheart, the cat always has nine lives."

Gaila sat off to the side watching their little swap like one would a 21st tennis match. Out of thin air she seemed to somehow procure a pack of sour patch kids, munching on them as she watched the show.

"What I don't understand is…" Uhura whirled around to look at Gaila, who froze with her hand halfway to her mouth like a little kid caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, "Why _you _would tell Jim Kirk of all people that I'm dating someone. Why is _she _even here?"

Jim was snickering off to the side, watching as Gaila wiped her hands hastily, stashing the candy away before Uhura could throw it at her. Before she could chew into Gaila, Jim interjected.

"Gaila here was just helping me prepare for an exam," Uhura turned her attention away from a relieved Gaila, to her.

"You study for an exam," She scoffed, "That's like saying a Klingon studies the logic of Surak."

A glare quickly replaced Jim's grin; this just got real. Forget what she said about Uhura being somewhat ok, this girl could be a total Bitch with a capital 'B'. Jim was far from the dumb blonde Uhura believed her to be. Last time she hacked, ah… checked the other girls scores Jim was light years ahead of her, not brag. Seriously this was really insulting.

She keep reminding herself to take a deep breath, rising to Uhura's insults would only bring the other girl satisfaction, best to beat logic with logic.

"If you remember _Darling _the Klingon's originally branched off of the Vulcan ancestry line, so it's not a too off suggestion that a Klingon _could _at least follow or acknowledge the teachings of Surak," Jim smirked adding just a little more ammunition wouldn't do too much harm, probably, "If you would have done a little extra studying to oh… hone your current cultural skills, you would've known there is at least one known Klingon that has followed Surak's path; that being one of the Federations founders, T'Pol's father, who had actually married her Mother a Vulcan, which is very taboo in both cultures."

It satisfied Jim to no end seeing Uhura's angry splutters at her words.

Gaila sat off to the side with an impressed expression and it being equally amused. Jim had successfully stumped her roomed, which in her books was pretty freaking awesome. She just hoped she wouldn't continue on, because Uhura didn't look like she could take anymore of her mouth. But what surprised her wasn't that Jim started the fight, no _Uhura _actually did and unlike Jim she was playing mean and dirty.

"How long did that take you to memorize Kirk," Uhura bit out, "There's no point in trying to act smart, people already notice you enough, being that you're a shadow of your _Daddy_."

Oh, crap, Gaila was helpless as she watched Jim fly at Uhura knocking her to the ground in a fit of rage. From there it was on, Gaila didn't even feel bad for Uhura, with the way Jim was yanking and pulling at her hair. The girl had brought it on to herself; even she had to admit that was unnecessary and cruel to say to Jim Kirk of all people. She knew how touchy she got about her Dad, but she still had to go and be an asshole and throw it up in her face.

Yanking her pad from underneath her comforters Gaila quickly flipped through her contacts. Hastily she pushed a call through to the only person who she thought could help her. Moments later the face of Leonard McCoy popped up on the screen.

"What is it Gaila, I'm on the way to a class…" He pulled himself up short hearing the yelling and tussling on her side.

"Get here quick," She murmured looking worriedly to the side at the tussling match, "I need help, their sure to get into trouble if someone reports this, I really need help." Gaila dropped her pad at a particularly loud curse from Jim's part as Uhura punched her in the side of the face.

Gaila quickly tried to jump in to stop it from escalating, but all it did was make it worse and earn her a swipe from a fist she couldn't locate back to its owner. Her call to McCoy lay forgotten on the ground, but his cursing and panting as he ran to help could be heard.

(Two Hours Later)

"You truly can be a pain in the ass!" Bones was beyond furious, as he pulled Jim along the deserted campus to a hopefully empty infirmary; they really didn't need questions to be asked.

As soon as he arrived to help pull the fight apart, Gaila had given up trying, cursing both of her friends with nursing a bruised shoulder. Bones had finally managed to push the two apart after jumping into their tiff with only slightly ruffled hair as his injury. He had pulled Jim along with him the moment he had them apart, not giving Uhura the opportunity to pounce on her again.

Jim was unfortunately not as lucky as he had been. She had come off with a split lip, black eye, and harshly bruised right hand. She was beginning to hate that witch; there was no other word for that she-devil.

"Why the Hell can't you just ignore things Jim," Bones ranted boiling mad, "This made me late for my class, caused you bodily harm, and could've had you expelled. I don't understand you couldn't have quelled your impulsive tendencies just once; just one God forsaken time."

After saying the words Bones instantly felt bad seeing the look it put on Jims face. It hurt him even more seeing tears beginning to fall down her broken face. He absolutely hated seeing her like this; Jim was practically his little sister, he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Sorry that I'm not freaking perfect Bones," She spat tears angrily falling, "I'm not just going to sit back and take Uhura's insults and jabs at me and _George Freaking Kirk_."

Ignoring his calls of worry, she stormed off unable to stop her tears.

(Starfleet Library)

At the very back of Starfleet's public library open to staff, personnel, and students were the theory and warp core sections. Usually it was vacant for the exceptions of one stray engineering student or professor looking for information on their next lecture.

Today the only thing accompanying it was the soft sobs of a sad girl curled into her-self of to the side at a study table. Books on physics and varying warp theories and methodologies lay strewn around the table, with notebooks she had attempted to study with. 'Attempted' was the prime word. She was too distraught at the moment to form a coherent sentence.

Jim was cursing Uhura to Hell and back. Why did she let someone like her get to her like this? It was so stupid letting some idiot girl crack her shell in such a cruel way. A new wave of tears slid down her face, literally adding salt to her injuries. This was just utter bullshit, plain and simple.

Going unnoticed to her a new pointy eared figure appeared, carrying stacks of files and ungraded paper work. He almost instantly pulled up short, seeing the crying girl and the 'mess' surrounding her.

(Fifteen Minutes Before)

Seconds after the Professors speech on Vulcanese and Klingon grammar came to an end, the bell rang releasing weary students animatedly groaning about the excessive work load.

Humans were such a _fascinating _species; Spock had seldom seen one such as the latter complain as much as his students had. Yes, his Orion and Andorian students didn't necessarily enjoy their school work, but most of them weren't as outright about complaining about it alike his students.

Leaning over his desk, Spock pulled his pad out from under a stack of neatly filed assignments. Scrolling through his notifications and meetings; a personal email from Nyota popped up. Peculiar, for as long as Spock had known the Xenolinguistics major he had never known her to send a message, she habitually video messaged preferring face to face interaction.

[_Spock, I will not be able to attend tonight's Klingon practice, I profusely apologize. Something has come up between my roommate and me – Uhura_]

Spock raised an arched eyebrow, apologizes were unneeded, he could not quite understand why humans always felt the need to apologize frequently about subjects that were inconsequential. It was logical she would rather resolve a problem between her roommate who she would have to deal with for another year or two, rather than their session.

He was rather indifferent to Nyota's decision to cancel tonight's devices, being as he had imperative work to finish. Gathering his files and ungraded assignments, Spock made his way to the library; to avoid any uncouth behavior from classroom passersby's or Professors who made it their goal to bother him with their unfeasible problems.

Arriving at an almost empty facility (He didn't couldn't comprehend why it wasn't utilized, being as some of his students needed remedies for their grades) Spock headed to a more secluded section, where he frequented in his free time.

A soft sound pulled him to a halt, as he walked around a book shelf. The sight that met him on the other side shook his stoic Vulcan façade, which he regretted; he'd have to add an extra hour to meditation for the night. A smaller woman sat curled into herself off to the side, her table scattered with multiple books and notebooks; a blaring difference to Spock's own precise organizations.

Shimmering blonde hair fell around her arms in a halo, brushing across her battered face, sticking to the places where some of her tears had ran. The right side of her face was beginning to swell up a very noticeable black any blue, mainly centered around her eye, and her lip was split, the bottom swelled up purple.

Spock was struck by the familiar sight. He loathed admitting it, but she reminded him of himself as a child at the Vulcan Academy. Those big sad eyes and her broken skin, reminded him of the times he had came home from being bullied. He detested bullying of any type and completely unethical and served no purpose in a learning environment.

"Ms., do you require medical assistance?" Spock's stoic voice caused the girls head to shot up, which caused something 'fascinating' to occur.

The moment those big watery azure eyes meet Spock's own, something strong tugged at the edges of his mind. It didn't necessarily hurt as much as it was intrigued him, exploring it further, he felt an intoxicating source of warmth and content from it; similar to his own Mother.

(Back to Jim)

"Ms., do you require medical assistance?" A smooth impassive voice brought Jim out of her sobs.

Her head shot up to see a beautiful male Vulcan, carrying an armload of work; he was obviously a Professor. His dark hair was keep meticulously straight, and there was not an 'eyebrow' out of place. She could almost see a question and even curiosity in his deep brown eyes. Odd, did Vulcan's even have emotions? She understood in pastimes they _may _have, but with the teachings of Surak firmly in place, it almost seemed unthinkable.

Jim shook her head quickly rubbing her eyes free of the tears, wincing slightly when she hit her bruise.

"No, no sir its fine," She quickly began gathering her supplies, ignoring the aches in her bruises, "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Jim with her books and papers hazardously strewn in her tried to hastily make an exit, but by Fate or some cruel God she tripped over an ill placed chair. Her work went flying from her arms scattering all over the place, and she face planted into the ruff carpet, causing some of the bruises on her face to reopen.

Lifting her-self up with a groan, Jim was surprised with the sight of the Vulcan Professor setting aside his stack of paperwork on the nearest table, to begin picking up the strewn objects.

"I'm sorry Professor." She murmured, hurriedly snatching up any of the books or notebooks nearest to her.

"Apologies are illogical for accidents that are irreversible Cadet." Jim flushed slightly under his stoic, but inquiring expression; his voice and look sent an odd thrum through her mind.

Jim righted her-self as she stood back up with half of the pile. He followed her example, but before he handed her back her supplies, he raised a cursory eyebrow at a paper lying atop Jim's book on warp core theories.

"Trans-dimensional beaming Cadet," His impassive voice conveyed interest, as his brown human eyes trailed down her long thought out equations and theories, with a few drawn out demonstrations.

"It's just a thought Sir," Jim bit her lip nervously, "Nothing to worry over, just a few ramblings of mine." She tried to politely grab them back, but he kept them infuriatingly out of her reach.

"Illogical," He gave her another one of his increasingly annoying raised eyebrows, "These "ramblings" as you say of yours, may concede some truth. Why do you believe it is possibility to beam aboard a starship while it's experiencing light speed; or to better word my query, how do you believe it's possible."

His words stumped Jim, no one not even her-self imposed Dad Christopher Pike ever showed this much interest in her work. Yes it may be, because he was Vulcan and Vulcan's strive to achieve knowledge, but it still made Jim feel good to know someone actually showed true interest, instead of resentment.

"Well…" Jim's normal confidence left her completely under his scrutiny, "An old friend and I were talking a couple of days ago over holo-chat and he got me thinking more outside of the box, we were having a debate over different techniques that could be used to beam people aboard starships."

She paused for a moment fingers nervously twitching, as she checked to see if he was still listening. He was looking at her attentively, as if goading her to continue on.

"Suddenly something came to me; what if we weren't the only things moving during the molecule exchange?" She let the sentence hang, waiting for criticism.

"Peculiar," He murmured, folding his hands behind his back holding an immaculate posterior.

"I'm sorry Professor," Jim grimaced, "I shouldn't have wasted your time with such nonsense, it was just a thought."

"Your assumption of peculiar is wrongly stated Cadet. I was merely acknowledging the theory as a probability of accuracy, please elaborate."

She was gob smacked; for the first time in years Aleksandrya James Kirk was astonished, this man more than likely light years beyond her knowledge was acknowledging her theory may stand to be correct.

"Uh… what if it was space that was moving, not the other way around? That may be the reason people can only beam aboard when they are close by. If the movement of space was factored in, maybe, just maybe an equation could be concocted to actually move a person's particles along with that movement."

His eyes were absolutely shining with interest now; however Jim may deny it she felt proud. She had interested a Vulcan that was some feat, especially for a human. Though as of now she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Fascinating," He finally intoned after a few moments of agonizing silence, "Your interest of Trans-dimensional beaming has efficiently taken away the worry of your ailments."

Holy Crap, the elf was right she had stopped crying. This 'emotionless' Vulcan Professor had distracted her long enough to make her forget about that soulless bitch.

"It would be academically stimulating if you could elaborate more on the subject after you get proper treatment Cadet." Jim looked at him weirdly, weren't Vulcan's a more introverted species? She shook her head without even thinking.

Shit… she had inadvertently agreed to get medical treatment, which she would more than likely receive from Bones. He sure was one sneaky ass Vulcan.

"Why do you even care Sir, it's really nothing of importance?" Jim grumped situating her load on her hip.

"Cadet I do not condone bullying," Underneath that impassiveness there was almost a stern note, "It does not elevate the Academics, nor is it logical."

**Hope you guys enjoyed **** I wanted to get this out a day after the first chapter, but I keep forgetting to post it. I know Spock may seem a little OC, but this is my first time writing him, so please give him a little time to develop. Also Uhura I have mixed feelings on her, hers and Jims relationship is more than likely going to be a really slow build; but Gaila is the bomb so she has to be in this story.**

**The Kobayashi Maru will be in this story, it will more than likely occur in the next chapter with a twist other than that I'm not going to give spoilers away ;) – Ace of SpadesXD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the comments :) **** Spock's going to find out about Uhura in an interesting way. As for the questions in the recent comments and reviews I have answers for them.**

**(Questions and Answers)**

Guest One: I am glad that I am not the only one who sees Uhura as a bully. I really like Jim and Spock's first meeting it was actually sweet. Is Spock and Uhura together?

_Currently Spock and Uhura have a mutual relationship, nothing to racy. Uhura will be sort of the bully in the beginning, but as time continues on her character will evolve probably into something more._

Guest Two: Oh great. Another Uhura's a bitch story.  
If you watch the movie though dismissive, she was very polite to Kirk even when he kept hounding her and was more so amused even when he didn't leave her alone. She didn't have to do that. She didn't know him and told him no thanks, she'll take care of her own drink. Rejecting a drunk stranger's advances doesn't make you some horrible person. You don't have to make Uhura into some horrible OOC megalomaniac because Jim's a girl.

_I really love how some people judge a book by its cover, really judging the first few chapters of a story is truly ignorant; nobody likes a flamer. I didn't make Uhura bitchy because Jim's a girl, I made her realistic and I did it because I wanted to. Fanfiction doesn't follow anyone's standards except for the Authors. She was made into sort of a bully, because her character is going to develop more as the story goes on through mistakes; I refuse to make her all sunshine and daises with Jim. Her actions towards Jim will push the plot in small, but big ways. Uhura will develop from a flat to a round character. So please if you don't like the way I write, just don't read it and if it need be write your own. Thanks for your considerations :) _

**Chapter Three**

Jim swung her legs back and forth as she leaned back against her forearms on the medi-bed. Off to the side of the room still standing as stiff as a board was the Professor who had hoodwinked her into coming to the infirmary. It was sort of awkward, being in the same room as some Vulcan she knew little to none, with the only sound being the rustling of the bed paper under her butt as she shifted occasionally.

He at least hadn't attempted to make another shot at conversation since they had arrived (neither had Jim, the scaredy cat that she was), nor had he attempted to leave. Was he waiting for their little "Academic talk" or did he except her to tattle on Uhura? The latter was a no go; Jim may hate the witch at the moment, but she was no tattle tale. Everyone had their reasons for being bitches, so Jim couldn't judge to harshly.

"Jim, you're such an infant!" She jumped slightly at Bones' proclamation, as he sweep in the room with the presence of an angry hurricane. Oh… he sure looked angry.

"I don't care how angry you were with me, when your injured you better damn well get the medical attention you need," He growled pulling out a tri-corder to scan her, "I've half a mind to report U…" His sentence was cut off by Jim jumping up to cover his mouth with one hand on top of another.

Jim flushed under the Professors tilted head and inquiring look, making her glare at her perpetrator, as Bones cursed pulling her hand free away from his mouth. He followed her eyes to the Vulcan Professor, before snapping back to her face.

"What did you do Jim?" Bones snapped, glare became even more defined, "You better not have pissed of another teacher, I'm not in the mood to deal with anymore bullshit today."

"Doctor I believe your bedside manner needs improvements," Spock coolly stated hands folded behind his back, "Will Ms. _Jim_ (he paused for a minute not having received her last name beforehand) need a new physician to tend for her medical needs, as you seem to be emotionally compromised?"

Jim sat bug eyed at this little proclamation, cautiously watching as Bones spluttered in indignation. She did not necessarily like her place in between two equally intimidating men (When Bones was angry he could be pretty scary). This guy sure knew how to push Bones' last nerve, even she knew better than to question his medical proficiency; it was just too suicidal. She'd had better quell this before it would end with her buddy being impounding for assaulting a Starfleet teacher and more than likely officer. One fist fight was more than enough for one day.

"No, no Sir, that's just how Bones is," She hurriedly tried to remove his almost glare that was directed at her Doctor, "That's just his personality, I really don't mind."

"Cadet you do not seem to have a logical amount of care concerning you own health," He intoned, "That includes you assuming that I believe you do not _mind_."

"That right there I agree with," Bones muttered brushing off the Vulcan's consistent stare as he worked around her, "Jim, people who allow others to bully them, won't get far in life. It's a vicious cycle to allow continuing on."

She looked down at her hands embarrassed, as he lightly began to clean off her face. Jim grimaced slightly in understanding as he pulled out that very familiar old fashioned brown bottle of anti-bacterial liquid. That was sure as Hell was going to be painful.

"Doctor is it appropriate to use such primitive forms of medicine that induces more pain instead of relief, rather than use a newer alternative such as a hypo spray." Jim mentally groaned; this Professor really seemed to be itching to get into a fight with probably one of the most irritable Doctor's in Starfleet. She wondered if this was a Vulcany thing, or if it was in his nature to annoy the crap out of people around him.

"Jim here is allergic to the alternative," Bones snapped, "If I'd have used a hypo-spray to administer the standard Starfleet anti-bacterial medicine, she would have immediately entered Anaphylactic shock which she may or may not have survived. I believe I am the Doctor here and know my patient who also happens to be my friend better than you, so I'm asking you politely to shove off."

"Fascinating," The Professor stated dryly.

Bones just grunted in response, as he dabbed some of the liquid onto a cotton ball. His face considerably softened as Jim flinched slightly away from his hands. Very gently he cradled the right side of her face, carefully cleaning the cuts she had sustained from Uhura's devil's claws. It took a little over a pile of the cotton balls before her face was somewhat presentable.

"Sir you didn't need to stay here," Jim looked down at her hands once again as Bones finally finished patching her up (Bones himself was inwardly shocked, Jim was never this shy to anyone, it could be because this was an intimidating Vulcan), "I'm sure you have better things to do than wait for some Cadet have her ouchies cleaned up."

"Cadet once again I fail to see where you have arrived at such assumptions," She cringed slightly under the scrutiny, "I am merely waiting for you to kindly state the name I shall put in the incident report."

"No Sir, please let this go," Jim couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let it go, "Part of this was my fault, so please don't write an incident report." Uhura would never let her live this down if she allowed this to happen.

"I do not see what you will gain from letting such a thing _go_." He seemed vaguely confused.

"Nothing more than likely," She smiled slightly, "But I'd rather not let the other's career be ruined over a little altercation."

Before he could reply Jim had already stood up and began collecting her things.

"Thanks for the thought though Professor, it was nice of you. Maybe some time when we're both free we can have that decision."Jim left before he could speak once again, surprising him with the traditional Ta'al sign of his Fathers people.

Fascinating, Spock thought once again to himself, ignoring the Doctor's angry mumblings as he to left.

(Spock's Apartment – Sometime Later)

Lavender lit candles periodically lined the dressers and tables of the apartment, their soothing scent aiding in the ongoing meditation. The flickering candles illuminated a dimly lighted room in calming and rising shadows.

In the center of his living room, Spock had pulled out an older pillow he'd often used to assist in meditating; that was something in which he was having trouble in doing so now. No matter his effort to push it away to keep a calm blank mind, that Cadet kept creeping through his filters, it was illogical. Those azure tear filled blue eyes were on replay oddly pulling at Spock's mind insistently. Why did the tears of one unknown human fascinate him so? It was very improbable.

Maybe it was because it was almost unsettling to see how similar she was to Spock when he had been significantly younger; both sad and resigned from others treatment. He although was not too fond of her reluctance to "tattle" on the other girl. This "Jim" may admit to being the instigator of the fight, but Spock was more than intelligent enough to see through her half lie. The probability of her starting it because of provocation of another party was 94.3 % a possibility. Bullies didn't always have to through the first punch to be the ones in the wrong.

Even with his stature as a teacher, Spock couldn't bring himself to truly blame her, however logical it might have been to do so. Even with his immaculate Vulcan control he too had lost his control a many time before, because of the cruelty of his peers, which had pushed him into becoming a better Vulcan than they had even been. As he continued to mull over the 'fascinating' Cadet, he failed to notice his pad beeping.

After the second tone he had finally comprehended the tone of the call, pulling himself out of the daze. Swiping the screen with his index finger the face of a worried Amanda Grayson appeared upon the screen. Even with slight graying lines and the occasional grey hair she still retained her 'intriguing' Terran beauty that had first pulled his Father in.

"Spock darling what's the matter?" His Mother's sweet voice expressed worry and concern, "You have not connected your Father nor I for a time, it is also seldom for you to pick up on the second tone of a call."

He almost shed away from her worried scrutiny, but quickly quelled it reminding himself of the teachings that he'd ingrained into himself from early on in childhood. It always seemed to throw him for a loop how well she could understood him and see through him as if he were translucent with his emotions, which was obviously far from true; his control was the epitome of the perfect Vulcan control.

It was odd though that she had contacted at a moment such as this; almost as if she knew he was having trouble concentrating on his meditations. Contrary to this thought she would have just labeled it as "Motherly Intuition", in which both Spock and his Father would state to be an unverifiable claim that could not be proven.

"It is nothing Mother," He quietly stated folding his hands neatly into his lap, "Being a Professor and Officer at Starfleet takes up a considerable amount of my time. I send my apologies for not updating Father or you on an earlier date. As for not reaching my pad and not responding to your call at an earlier time, my meditations had thoroughly taken hold of my conscious contributing to the cause."

She raised an eyebrow as if waiting for Spock to elaborate on more. Amanda may have not been the Mother of the Year, but she was no push over. Reading Spock was practically second nature to her, with having been bonded to Sarek for many years and spending a little over two decades on Vulcan she easily understanding a Vulcan's emotions had been a given.

"Earlier this evening I had to escort a Cadet to the infirmary, because she would not go herself to care for injuries to her face." His Mother gasped at his statement.

"Dear Lord Spock, is the poor girl ok?" She gazed at him with obvious concern; no one could say Amanda Grayson wasn't sympathetic and caring for all.

"Yes Mother," He nodded his head in confirmation, "Although it confused me to why she hasn't reported the other party, who more than likely had instigated her into fighting her."

Amanda sighed lightly at that, sometimes her son could be oblivious, however much a genius he may be.

"Spock humans are not always as logical as Vulcan's," She told him softly, "The other girl may have prompted her into a fight, but nothing good ever happens to those who tattle. Many Humans do not react well to those who tell on another, no matter how necessary it may seem to be."

He raised an eyebrow at her statement; Humans were such an odd species. To allow such happenings to continue on, because of what seemed to be pride or a twisted sort of honor was illogical. But it oddly reminded Spock of his time in the Vulcan Academy; his teachers hadn't truly cared about his being bullied, because of his status as a half-Vulcan. His telling didn't exactly procure him a more suitable place among-st his peers. As improbable as it may be, this Jim may be in a similar situation as he once was.

"Do you know who this Cadet was, Spock?" Amanda was curious about the girl who had raised her sons inquires.

He shook his head in negation.

"Negative, although her Physician called her by Jim," His lips twitched down slightly, "I do not believe that to be her real name."

Amanda laughed lightly at Spock's almost invisible disdain.

"Usually Humans have nicknames for their close friends or family, it could just be an abbreviation from some part of her name."

He nodded his head curtly in acknowledgment.

Touching her pinkie and pointer finger to her forehead, Amanda pulled them away and did the same to the screen were Spock's face was situated.

"I love you sweetheart; don't get into too much trouble." Spock repeated the actions of his Mother.

"I cherish thee Mother, and it is illogical for a Vulcan to get into _too much trouble_."

She snorted internally at that, whatever kept him peaceful at mind. Maybe Sarek would have a better insight to what was going on with their son.

**Done **** I hope you enjoyed the next should be out soon. I was going to add the Kobayashi Maru to this chapter, but it didn't seem to fit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thinking I might push the Nero assault back a little, not to far though. Maybe just a chapter or two, I want to add a little more plot, before the usual things are added to the storyline. Sorry if there may be mistakes, I skimmed through it a couple of times, but I don't always catch everything.**

**Chapter Four**

(Vulcan - S'chn T'gai Compound)

Amanda fidgeted slightly in her chair, messing with the pad resting on her lap thoughtfully. She had rarely seen her Spock so _distracted_, at least as distracted as a half-Vulcan could be. Her son usually excelled in pushing her away from the smaller aspects in his personal life, but this had been different and had really caught her attention. Amanda was _not _the type to let something like this go; especially with it concerning her baby boy.

Now all she really had to do was find out who this 'Jim' girl was. Damn it, there was going to be a Hell of a lot of names to skim through.

(Kobayashi Maru)

Pushing away her nerves, Jim allowed her arrogant, uncaring facade to warp her battered up face. Glancing over to the side towards the control panels she let out an amused snort. Uhura wasn't that pretty of a sight either, with a bright shiner on her cheek and claw marks riveting down her left arm. Although how guilty she felt about it, Jim wished she could have had a better go at her, being as she, especially her face looked a Hell of a lot worse than Uhura's.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru." Jim nodded in response to her officer as the exam began; time to get the show on the road as the old Earth saying goes.

"The ship has lost power and is stranded Captain," Her science Officer informed her, sounding slightly panicked (Newbie); "Starfleet command has ordered us to rescue them."

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and have locked weapons on us."

"That's ok," Jim lightly said messing with a lock of her hair, "Keep on performing your assigned duties."

"That's ok?" Some Ensign muttered, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Ensign back to your station," She reprimanded him with a stern yet aloft look, Jim could see she was beginning to annoy Uhura; nice.

"Three more Klingon war birds de-cloaking," The Science Officer called from his station, "targeting our ship."

"I don't suppose this is a problem ether _Captain_?" Jim almost snorted at Bone's annoyed expression, but she keep it in.

"Their beginning to fire at us Captain," It was Uhura this time.

Time to get this started, whoever said there was a no win situation was going to proven wrong.

"Alert engineering to prepare the pods," Jim nodded towards Uhura, "Clear the deck immediately, no questions asked."

Everyone looked at her surprised, almost as if she had grown a second head. Bones looked confused as if this wasn't what he'd expected from her.

"But Captain," He questioned her gruffly, "What about you?"

"Starfleet regulations command the Captain to take full responsibility for his /her crews," Jim gave him a pointed glance, "Now listen to and obey your orders; I know what I'm doing."

She received an exasperated look from him and a suspicious one from Uhura. The rest of the crew thankfully left without any more opposition's.

As soon as they had vacated the bridge, Jim had activated the miniature Captain's pad connected to the ship.

"Initiate automated emergency shields," She called out, "Release the rest of the remaining ammunition and set the ship on course towards the birds, when the pods have taken off."

Jim could almost see her surveyor's looks of confusions at her actions. It wasn't much of a secret she despised her _Fathers _actions when she had been born; to see her doing the same must have been pretty shocking. 'Well', she thought to herself, that wouldn't last for long.

"Computer initiate Trans-warp 15_v_ = _w_20/10.5_c.s._" For a second the computer spurred almost as if in thought, before she was being engulfed in a fake golden light that simulated beaming, just as the ship "crashed" into the war bird's destroying them in a chain reaction of explosions.

It looks like she won this no win situation.

(Observation Room)

For a moment everyone surveying the exam stood quiet as they took in the scene, before one annoyed Professor in particular broke it.

"How in the Hell did that girl beat your test!"

Spock stood of to the side watching her intently through the one-sided glass. It was Jim from the other day. He was right about her actual name not being Jim; she was in actuality Aleksandrya Kirk daughter of George Kirk. She was everything one could expect from being the daughter of a famous hero, arrogant, cocky, and seemingly uncaring of her other teammates scores, because of her actions.

Even with that all being seen from her current actions, Spock couldn't truly see her that way; not after what he saw of her the other day. He wasn't one to judge another for their masks used to hide their personal feelings, however much he may disagree with the methods. Vulcan's upheld the ultimate mask of stone to quell emotions that were _to _strong, so it would be illogical to hold her own against her.

But that did not excuse her from this little 'stunt' she had just pulled. Spock knew very well he could have her suspended for cheating on his test, but the very thought felt wrong to him. It also didn't seem to help that, that formula she ordered the computer to perform reminded him vaguely of her theory papers he had picked up the other day. However irrational it may be Spock did 'not' want her to be suspended or put on probation; she was his contradiction.

"Ms. Kirk seems to have found an exception to my program."

As soon as Spock spoke that out loud, a ripple of agitation and disbelief colored the room. He predicted Aleksandrya Kirk had a 98.75 chance of causing him immense amounts of trouble in the future.

(Vulcan - S'chn T'gai Compound)

Amanda was just about ready to put a fist through that damn computer screen. Those God forsaken words flashed across the screen again.

_**Access Denied – Information available to Starfleet personal only, please contact HQ for further information. Thank you for your time.**_

She was about to show her _thanks _to Starfleet through a cracked screen, and bloody knuckles.

"Adun'a I do not believe it is wise for you to precede with your actions." Amanda froze as her husband's low voice snuck up from behind her, just as she had, had her arm cocked back and fist clenched ready to give that screen what it was asking for.

A blush colored her face as she lowered her arm and turned to face the older Vulcan, who was looking at her impassively with a perfectly raised eyebrow, almost as if he were humoring her.

"Ahaha," She laughed embarrassed rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Would you believe me if I told you the computer started it?"

Sarek continued to stare her down with those unbelieving searching eyes. Amanda was disgruntled with how easily that man could get her to crack with just a look. It must have been one of those unfair Vulcan talents that always seem to stump up poor little humans such as her-self.

"Well," She fidgeted under his gaze, "Spock's last call made me curious, so I decided 'Hey, I should do a little research', so here we are now."

If he were human Sarek would more than likely have snorted by now, but being as he was a Vulcan he once again performed his infamous eyebrow raise. It was endearing how annoyed his Amanda could get over electronic mainframes, though he kept the thought to himself. Amanda was prone to getting testy when he commented on her baser human temper, even if in a positive way.

"I am sure our son will not be too pleased we you prying into his personal affairs." He admonished her.

She huffed annoyed at his words, she couldn't help her curiosity it was just natural. Suddenly her eyes brightened as an idea popped into mind. Humans weren't the only ones with an ingrained curiosity; Vulcan's themselves were almost insatiable in regards to their own. Maybe, just maybe, Amanda could spike his with a little nudge and some encouragement.

Sarek suddenly felt wary seeing his wife's annoyed expression suddenly become bright and mischievous. Whatever she was planning more than likely would cause some sort of trouble.

"Adun," Amanda stood up and walked over to him innocently, "I would be grateful if you would help me find out which girl has enraptured Spock's attention."

She lightly lay her fingers over his, sending him her hope, curiosity, and love.

The side of Sarek's mouth twitched at her actions, as he too lightly kissed the tips of her fingers with his own. However he may have liked to deny it she had caught his interest. What sort of human/or alien had caught Spock's eyes.

With Spock's previous intended bond-mate T'Pring having dissolved their bond for another, Sarek wasn't really surprised with someone coming to his attention. But what really had him fascinated was of who it might be. He had heard of an Uhura girl from his wife, but Sarek severely doubted that, that was who this was.

"What would you have me do Adun'a?" Sarek didn't necessarily sigh, but Amanda had efficiently broken his resolve, though he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Amanda smiled happily, kissing him on his left cheek, eliciting a light greenish blush.

"Please help me get a passport to Earth ready," Oh yes, Sarek thought, his wife was going to more than likely cause Spock agitation.

"Amanda there is a 75.65% chance that this trip may cause more harm than good."

"Wow," She grinned at him lovingly, "That's more wiggle room than the last time."

Oddly enough Sarek silently agreed; maybe T'Pau had been correct with humans being a little insane.

"Maybe," Amanda agreed, her fingers having still been connected to his, picking up his thoughts.

(Earth – Admiral Pike's Office)

Jim shifted back and forth an ether feet not liking the awkward silence. Pike sat behind his desk hands folded, looking towards with a look of disappointment.

"Cheating isn't winning Aleksandrya." Ouch, Pike never used her first name, she must have either been in deep shit, or he was beyond disappointment. But at the moment she couldn't care less, he knew she didn't believe in no-win situations.

"That's bull and you know it Chris," She crossed her arms over her chest, "That test _was_ a cheat, there is no such thing as a no-win situation."

He sighed agitated, running a hand through his brown graying hair.

"That Professor may have been lenient Jim, but someone will still more than likely take this to court for misconduct. There's student's who will think they've been cheated out of a chance of winning, and other Professors who've invested time in this who won't take well to your little _shortcut_."

Jim scowled at that; this was turning out to be absolute bullshit. Whoever said thinking outside the box was the way to learning and success must have been smoking something pretty strong, because none of her Professors seemed to see anything that way.

Before Pike could continue on with his lecture and scolding a sharp almost practiced knock caught both of their attentions.

"Enter," Pike called out, slightly quelling his 'Jim induced' annoyance.

The immaculate man that entered seconds later caused Jim's eyes to widen. It was the same Professor as yesterday, with his familiar immaculate black hair, sharp Vulcan features, and brown human eyes.

"Admiral," He greeted Pike in a neutral tone, eyes flickering over to Jim's before back to the other man. For a second Jim thought she may have seen something else flash across his eyes, but it was gone before she could have confirmed it.

"Yes, Commander," Pike was looking at him with impartial curiosity.

"I would like to commission my aid to Cadet Kirk, to nullify Commander Jin's charges to have her sent to Starfleet courts on the basis of cheating on a required exam."

Now _both _Jim _and _Pike were looking at the Professor with their mouth's hanging open in shock. Pike fortunately was the first of the two to recover and regain his professional control.

"Commander Spock why do you, the soul creator of the Kobayashi Maru, want to help this Cadet who has completely disregarded all the hard work put into the programming of this exam for the reason of personal gain?" He sounded incredibly incredulous.

'Spock', Jim tested the name out in her mind, forgetting the situation she was in for a moment. It fitted him; she couldn't really see this man with any other name.

"To challenge the nature, of the seemingly unchangeable is something I have grown to appreciate Admiral," The latter looked unbelieving "During the exam Cadet Kirk not only challenged the perimeters of the exam, but she did so in way that was fascinating and without a doubt only she could repeat." Spock was somewhat lost as to why they had 'curious' expressions playing across their faces.

Pike sat back in his chair for moment thinking through Spock's words carefully. Suddenly a look of sudden understanding flashed across his face, causing him to point an accusing finger at Jim.

"When the Hell did you have time to convert a bloody Vulcan to your way of thinking?" Jim held her hands up in a placating way with a deer caught in the headlights sort of expression.

"Admiral, Cadet did under no means convert me to mirror her thoughts as you have brought yourself to believe," Spock's voice held a slight dry tone which slightly shocked Jim, "Yesterday's previous evening was the occurrence of our first meeting when I escorted the Cadet to the infirmary for her various injuries."

Pike could feel a headache coming on; one thing after another was being piled on top of him.

"Jim, why wasn't there an incident report filed the moment you signed out of the hospital?" He let go of the exam fiasco for a moment, Pike truly did care for Jim's well-being.

She fidgeted slightly under his stern glare blushing. Why oh why did that Vulcan have to go everything to freaking Pike? This was just fantastic, her best day ever.

"It wasn't necessary Admiral," Oh… she was pulling the 'Admiral' card; "The problem was resolved in my own terms."

He was going to comment on the absurdity of her reason, but Spock once again beat him to speaking.

Jim tensed slightly, vaguely seeing the emotions hidden behind the Professors eyes. She prayed to whatever entity or God listening that he'd just keep his mouth shut, but of course no one could beat the famous Kirk luck.

"This problem does not seem resolved as you were expressing negative emotion when I found you in the library the other day Cadet," Her jaw clenched slightly at his words, "It may be true in the terms of you starting the fight, but it is highly improbable of you actually instigating it, as seeing your distraught form the previous day."

Ah… there it is the last thing she had wanted him to admit to Christopher Pike of all people. Jim was beginning to come to the conclusion that this guy didn't have a filter between his brain and mouth. Pike turned to look at her sharply.

"Is that girl from the linguistics department still giving you trouble? This is beginning to turn into social abuse Jim!" He demanded.

"It was my fault Chris I shouldn't have been playing around," She sighed, "She just doesn't take jokes as well as others. Just because she doesn't have a sense of humor doesn't mean she should get in trouble."

"This 'lack' of humor as you say Jim has caused _this_," He gestured to her face.

"Let's please just get back to topic," She finally snapped, wincing slightly as she moved the bruised side of her face too much.

Pike looked at her for a moment, before reluctantly agreeing. Turning to Spock once again he looked to him inquiringly.

"Now how in the Hell did you know Commander Jin was planning on bringing this to the court?"

"As I was passing by the lounges, my Vulcan hearing picked up his and Officer Farrell's voices, it was illogical to simply leave after hearing my name mentioned." Jim could not understand how his lips didn't even twitch as he read that line of bullshit to Pike.

"Bullshit, Jim's has come up with better excuses than that and she doesn't have your inherit control," Ha, she knew Pike had saw through that explanation as quickly as she had, "So you were eavesdropping on your co-workers to figure out their motives?"

Spock lowered his gaze as if to apologize or get reprimanded. Jim inwardly snorted this guy truly didn't understand Pike like she did.

"Sir…" He was swiftly cut off with a raised hand.

"Classic, and well executed, you're lying skills though need to be brushed up a bit."

Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vulcan's do not lie Admiral, it is a primitive function we have seen to grow out of," Pike snorted in disbelief, "Rather we adjust what little truth there may be in such a context that befits us."

This guy was really beginning to grow on her to have Christopher Pike stumped so quickly. It was nice to know she may have a predecessor in a Vulcan of all people.

"Whatever you say Commander; for the time being you are going to be in charge of Jim's case sense you believe her little stunt was a good idea," Spock raised an eyebrow expressing his surprise, "Don't give me that look, you're the one who wanted to defend, so you might as well defend her in court."

As she listened to their conversation Jim felt a mixture of embarrassment and worry.

"I do not understand where you came to the belief of my opinions on Cadet Kirk's actions. Her actions were fascinating as were her theories used, though I never recall saying her 'little stunt was a good idea' as you say," Pike's headache was gradually growing more prominent, "I had also planned on representing Cadet Kirk, as it is my exam and programming this other Commander has had the audacity to bring another to court over."

Both humans were surprised how surprisingly human Spock expressed his emotions; though it was said in a more polite and formal way than most would be able to form.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Pike waved his hand.

"Dismissed," He sighed, "Commander Spock I expect a sound case at 0800 tomorrow; and you Kirk had better be thankful someone is willing to put up with your bull crap."

"Yes sir," They both nodded their heads towards him before filing out.

Now alone Pike pulled a little flask out of the crevice of his desk; it was his emergency headache or more accurately Kirk-ache _medicine_. Taking a draw of burning Romulan ale, Pike mulled over Jim and the Vulcan Commander. They seemed very similar yet completely opposite.

He abruptly sat a little straighter; no… it couldn't be. Maybe it was just him, Pike shook his head those two were like fire and ice, a deadly combination. Though for all he knew it could have just been him or that's what he hoped. If those two would ever get together, Pike didn't know if it would be good or bad. He hoped to God it wouldn't come to anything bad, even if the two never experienced that particular notion.

** Done : ) I hope you guys enjoyed; sorry this took me longer than usual. This time I wanted to add more characters to the story. In the coming Chapters 'Commander Jin' may have someone in particular rooting for his side and someone may be rooting for Jim's, though that's all I'm going to give away. – Ace of SpadesXD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Questions and Answers **

**Bookwork18** – It's getting exciting! Is Spock going to find out that it was Uhura who bullied Jim? Ohhh... what about the Kobayashi Maru? I love that you have included Spock consulting his mother. Love the story so far...keep going. Xx

**Answer – **Thanks for the nice comment Yes Spock is going too eventually figure out it was Uhura, more than likely during the trial when something big on her part is revealed. As for the Kobayashi Maru, I'm going to add a little more drama to it than what was in the movie.

**Guest - **Hopefully Jim will be able to defend herself with Spock's able assistance and prove her point about the test being a 'cheat'. After all, thinking outside of the box when you're a starship captain should be a very desirable trait. And what crew wouldn't want their captain to change the parameters of a seemingly hopeless situation in order to save their lives and ship?

**Answer – **Yes Jim will defend herself with the help of Spock, but he won't be the only one ;) Commander Jin is more than likely going to cause a lot of problems for Jim and Spock in the next few chapters.

**Chapter Five**

"Amanda I do not see the logic as to why I cannot attend the meeting with our son." She sighed over the comm as her husband complained in his usual almost emotionless Vulcan way. After living for many, many years on Vulcan Amanda finally realized something. No matter the species all males were curious, sometimes childish creatures, even if it was shown in a 'logical' way.

"Sarek if we both go we'll crowd him," Amanda patiently reminded him, "Spock doesn't even know that I'm coming, if I go it will just look like a surprise visit. If we both would go, it would look pretty suspicious even to us clueless humans."

She could almost hear him raise that infamous eyebrow over the comm.

"It is highly illogical we would crowd Spock with merely our presence," She snorted quietly at his dry tone, "After the events of Ya'gr'l Amanda it makes me uneasy of you traveling to Earth alone."

Aw… even under his tough, impassive interior Sarek truly did care about those whom he held most dear. It was most clearly shown back in Amanda's third trimester of carrying Spock, when she had attended an Ambassadorial meeting with him on the newly discovered planet of Ya'gr'l.

Unbeknownst to both them and any other attending Vulcan, the native's did not exactly 'appreciate' those whom did not show their emotions. Their culture revolved around little words, rather using gestures of feeling than unfeeling; to them it was easier to disconcert the truth or the lies. To put it plain and simple, sending a Vulcan Ambassador to do the negotiations was a terrible idea; especially one with a pregnant wife.

That day both the Federation and Ya'gr'l learned what would happen if somebody tried to elect emotions out of a Vulcan through less than favorable measures (hint, hint Amanda).

(Flashback)

_Grumbling irritably Amanda readjusted the traditional robes Sarek had suggested to her when she had started growing out of her clothes due to the pregnancy; 'that' conversation had not been one of her favorites._

_ Ya'gr'l was a planet unaccustomed to flocculating weather; unfortunately for Amanda it was humid practically 24/7 on the bloody planet. Long black robes and a pregnant body did not go great together with a climate like that. Thinking back on it she should have just stayed home with T'Pau however much that woman may annoy her, rather than suffer through this Hell._

_ "Adun'a," Amanda looked up as Sarek's fingers brushed lightly against her own, "Negotiations should be ending soon. It is unlikely we will be here for more than a day."_

_ Thank God for those small miracles, Amanda didn't know if she could've lasted longer than a day. A soft flutter in her stomach instantly melted her mood, as she felt her sweet little baby move around. Grabbing Sarek's hand slightly 'startling' him she placed it on her stomach, just as her little alien-baby moved again._

_ "Look Adun," She beamed slightly chipping away at his impassive Vulcan heart, "Our little bundle of joy is moving!"_

_ "Amanda it is illogical for a baby to be 'bundled with joy', as you so phrased," Sarek gently chided her, although he allowed his hand to stay rested against her stomach, oddly feeling pride as he felt his son._

_ She just waved it off with a tired yet good natured smile._

_ "Can I come with you to the final meeting?" She looked at him with big hopeful eyes, "I promise to be quiet and stay off to the side."_

_ He was about to go on about how illogical it would be for her to accompany him, but Amanda's hopeful, yet tired gaze pulled him to a stop. However illogical it may seem it would be more so to incur his Adun'a's anger (her hormones, though he wouldn't admit it)._

_ "If you wish it so," Lifting his hand away from her stomach, Sarek gently grasped her hand leading her to the hover car waiting._

_(Time Skip)_

_ Amanda sat off to the edge of a circular conference room next to Ya'gr'l's Ambassador's guard. Both the politicians and the Ambassadors' sat around a narrow circular table, 'debating' the situation. _

_ She raised an eyebrow at a particular mean sounding remark thrown by a native at Sarek. Uh, oh seeing the enraged look of that native who more than likely was the chief, and her husband's suddenly stiff posture sent a shiver down her spine. This did not look like it was going to turn out good._

_ Seeing Sarek's stiff posture, the leader smirked almost triumphantly. Not good, not good at all. Suddenly a guard had pulled Amanda up and to the side, holding a threatening towards her. _

_ Never had Amanda ever seen Sarek lose as much control as he had done in that very moment. The Vulcan let out a primal snarl at the sight of his pregnant mate being held roughly by the guards. With his carefully constructed emotionless mask gone, he jumped across the conference table tackling the leader with fury. _

_ His Vulcan guards recognized the situation, quickly Skon fought off the guard holding Amanda, whilst T'Pur pulled her away from the other native. Minutes after Sarek had lost his control the room was at a standstill. _

_ The Vulcan and the native guards held each other's eyes in a standoff, while a sword was held threatening at a snarling Sarek's neck, which was holding down their leader. _

_ "Halt!" The leader suddenly called out in Standard, coughing slightly at the Vulcan's death grip._

_ "We agree to the alliance, as you have finally deemed us equal as to bare your soul."Sarek had pushed the man away from him, still growling with fury; how DARE he touch his T'hy'la. _

_ Amanda sensed the severity of the situation; turning to lightly touched T'Pur's hand she sent her reassurance and an idea. The stoic female nodded in affirmation, seeing the logic in her thoughts. _

_ All alien eyes turned to the single pregnant human as she cautiously walked towards her Adun. Very gently she pulled him away from the leader, tightly embracing him, earning a purr of satisfaction._

_ "As do we," Amanda answered for Sarek, ignoring his disapproving probes in her mind._

_Flashback Over_

That day the Federation and its new ally learned to never mess with a Vulcan's family; especially his T'hy'la or bond-mate.

"I will be fine Sarek," She gently told him, "As of now Starfleet headquarters is the safest place in the Galaxy; even then if something does happen Vakros is accompanying me."

After enduring years of the green Orion's teasing in the Terran embassy Amanda had quickly become his friend and he accompanied her to different planets when Sarek (he begrudgingly admitted it) could not. At first Sarek had not necessarily enjoyed Amanda being so close to him, but eventually he realized both she and Vakros were too close almost like siblings to ever even think of each other that way. It was only logical he had accepted it.

"I do not see how Vakros's presence will stop an attack," His tone was dry, beginning to severely annoy her.

"Please, T'hy'la everything will be fine. You can come when I have everything figured out." After her many reassurances he finally let her go.

Amanda was very excited! She was finally going to figure out who this girl was.

(Earth – Starfleet Academy)

Jim leaned back against the bench that sat off to the side of the Administration building, tiredly rubbing her eyes. The day had turned out to be one from Hell. After she and Professor Spock had left Pike's office, she had made sure to quickly disappear before he could question her with those brown inquiring eyes (Why in the Hell was she thinking about his eyes?).

Why had this guy even stood up for her, she had cheated on _his_ exam for God's sake. Gosh, things just kept getting weirder and weirder. First that bitch Uhura, next that stupid exam. What else could her infamous Kirk luck possibly pull in?

"Are you ok," A warm voice came up from behind her.

Turning around Jim was met with the sight of a middle aged woman. Looking a little closer, Jim couldn't disconcert the fact that this woman looked very familiar. But where would she have met her? Those deep brown eyes reminded her of someone; but who?

Shaking her head slightly she pushed away the thought. It was probably just her imagination.

"Yea," Jim smiled vaguely, "Just a little tired, it's been a long day."

The woman gave her a considering look, before nodding at her to move over a bit. Jim did so without a thought moving so as to give her room to sit.

"I think everyone has a long day every once and awhile." She sighed, copying Jim's relaxed back stature. "What made your day so shitty?"

Jim snorted at her blatant question; she was beginning to like her.

"It was just some God awful test and some bitchy Professor," She sighed, "The story of every cadet's life."

The lady snickered at her answer, nodding in agreement.

"My son my hate to admit it, but he's the exact same when it comes to work." She grinned at Jim, "He gets into a quite hissy fit and won't admit to it."

Jim smiled in turn, wondering slightly at her words. Who was her son? It didn't sound like a student, maybe one of the Professors or even an Admiral. Well it didn't really matter anyways it wasn't Jim's place to pry.

"Well I better get going…" Jim waited for a name, looking at her curiously.

"Amanda Grayson," Amanda extended her hand in greeting, in which Jim kindly accepted.

"Jim Kirk, it was nice meeting you," Oblivious to Amanda's shocked expression, Jim turned around and left.

(10 minutes later woman's lavatory)

Amanda stood impatiently by the sinks waiting for her holovid to go through. Moments later a beep alerted her to Sarek's attendance on the other end.

"T'hy'la I think I've found Spock's Jim!"

**Sorry this was shorter than usual, but I was trying to get it out because I was behind on it. The next should be out by this weekend. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

** I finally finished the 6****th**** chapter YAY! **

**Chapter Six**

Uhura felt giddy, and well maybe a little guilty, but not too much. Yea, she didn't really want Kirk to be expelled or anything, but really, that smug bitch deserved what she was getting. She had the audacity to cheat on an official Starfleet required exam that had taken the Professor's months to code and create.

Glancing in the mirror one last time, Uhura dabbed on one last swipe of her liquid compact. That bitch uh… Kirk had left bruises to circle around her mouth and angry scratches down her neck. She didn't really want to answer any of Spock's inquires if he saw the damage during their 'lunch date' and she really hadn't felt like visiting the med bay yet to deal with Kirk's friend Leonard McCoy.

It wasn't exactly a date per to say, but Uhura considered it a step forward. Over the past few months she had been constantly working her ass off to gain his attention; Vulcan's truly were the most stoic and inward species out there. Finally she had gotten at least somewhat of his attention and it felt good. There was no need for her to screw it up with that stupid fight between Kirk.

(Med Bay)

"Bones…" Jim whined kicking her legs back and forth on the bed waiting for him to look up from his paperwork.

After her talk with Amanda she had headed to the med bay to find company in Bones. Even with his grumpy exterior, he was a big softy and was a good listener. However much she hated to admit it Jim really needed someone to vent at and Bones seemed to be the best candidate at the moment.

"So then Pike was like you have to stay and defend her," Jim was imitating the Admirals voice horribly, "Then I was like internally screaming WTF and that Professor Spock just stood there looking cool and collected the whole time, it was pretty infuriating how collected he could be in a situation like this."

Bones set down his stylist, rubbing the bridging of his nose in a tired manner.

"WTF, seriously Jim," He smirked slightly seeing her blush, "Taking away the whiny teenage dialogue it sounds like you've got someone on your side that can actually help you."

"But Bones, I don't know if I want him to help me. What if he's doing this for his own benefit, why would some Vulcan Professor want to help the girl who cheated and practically tore apart the exam he spent months on creating?"

Jim frowned; she was NOT pouting, nope definitely not she was way above that. Glancing over to the side table to the examination bed, she snagged a cherry sucker from the candy jar enjoying the sweetness to her sourness, if that was even possible.

"I'm guessing that's all you've had since lunch, if you even had the chance to eat lunch," Bones intoned drily, looking at her wide doe like eyes disapprovingly, "Eating habits aside that green-blooded hobgoblin may have been a pain in the ass in my opinion, but if he's willing to help you not get expelled I'm all for him."

She just grunted some unknown word around her sucker ignoring his eye roll. Why she even came to Bones for help anyways, she really didn't remember why anymore. Feeling her stomach rumble, begging for actual substance and seeing Bones' glare Jim decided on heading out for food. Maybe that would help clear her head a little more.

"As much as I've enjoyed our little conversation Darlin', I think dinners a calling me." Jim hopped down from the med bay bed and headed out the door.

"Don't you Darlin' me _Darlin' _you had better eat something healthy with a good portion of fruits and vegetables," He waved a hypo he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere, "If I have to I'll administer the nutrients to you myself and I'm sure you'll not enjoy that alternative."

With that having been said, Jim quickened her step and practically fled from the med bay.

(Spock's Office)

Quelling her beating nervous heart, Uhura gently knocked on Spock's office door. Her backpack was slung over shoulder ready for wherever he wanted to head for their study session.

"Enter," She heard his deep emotionless voice call from the other side of the door.

Pushing aside her nervousness she opened the door and quietly stepped in. The Professor in question sat behind his desk arm deep in paperwork with, wait a moment… was that a _determined_ expression. This was the first time Uhura had actually seen him express emotion, no matter how small it was. She was curious what or _who _had caused this; but she mentally shook her head. It wasn't her place to intrude, if she would do so it would more than likely get on his bad side and that was far from what she wanted.

"Cadet," He looked up at her with almost confusion, before a bulb flickered on with understanding, "My apologies the event of our study session has slipped my mind, because of recent events, and it would be more amiable to move it to later date."

Uhura felt slightly deflated, but she really couldn't denigrate him for this, sometimes things just came up.

"I hope it's not anything to taxing," She lightly bit the bottom of her lip, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I believe that it is highly improbable that you could help Cadet," 'Ouch' that stung, "Furthermore this case is private between the Admirals, my Co-Professors, and myself, so it would not do good to bring you into it."

Uhura's eyes suddenly lit up in understanding, this was about Kirk. Was he filing charges; however petty it may be she hoped he would, maybe that would teach her a lesson and it would bring Uhura a little satisfaction, even if it was wrong to feel so.

"Sir if I may, is Kirk being suspended for Misconduct? It doesn't seem to far-fetched with her blatant disregard for the rules and unruly display of cheating." Maybe that had come out a little harsher than she meant it to.

Spock's eyes moved up to meet her face slowly assessing her, with something Uhura really couldn't translate behind his eyes.

"I do not see Cadet where you draw such assumptions. Truly it is quite petty to pass judgment upon a peer for actions you have no preface over; a simple minded trait I have not seen in you until this point." Uhura's jaw was agape and her face had turned an unattractive shade of red (feisty little Vulcan).

"I'm sure Kirk will receive what she deserves, arrogance has no need to be rewarded."

The room temperature seemed to become colder, but Uhura really didn't notice.

Suddenly Spock's eyes flickered to the slight discolor around her mouth, the part she had more than likely hadn't reached with the cover up.

(Previously with Spock)

Flicking through his piles of paperwork and the complaints of the many Professors, Professor Jin had on his side Spock could be as it was said in Human terms, annoyed. He could not understand how they could not see what was clearly in plain sight.

Yes, Cadet Kirk may seem to come off with a hint of arrogance, but Spock really couldn't see that as much as others thought they could. He saw a genius everyone else writ off as an idiot. Spock could see someone that oddly enough reminded him of him; both understated and not understood. Most Vulcan's may loathe to admit, but they still carried a very human fatal flaw; contempt. Spock was looked down upon for being half human and Kirk was for not being the clone of George Kirk.

Aleksandrya (Jim) Kirk was an enigma, that he had no doubt. This human, someone who Spock normally couldn't understand many things Vulcan's were able to, more than likely had the ability with her obvious intellect. It was refreshing. It wasn't as if humans were a dull species, not at all with the abundance of intelligent colleagues and ones he had encountered on his time on Earth.

_ She _was just on another page than the rest of her species and probably many more than that, was his only viable conclusion. To have come up with the theory of space being the moving element in trans-dimensional warping was simply fascinating and to actually apply it to _his _simulation with little trouble had gained his full interest.

A soft knock on the door broke through his train of thoughts.

"Enter," He called out righting his paperwork in the process.

Cadet Uhura entered with what seemed to be a nervous aura. Odd, what reason did she have to be nervous? She too gave him a once over as if assessing his emotions, which Spock figured to be illogical. There was no logic in showing emotions that could compromise his person. A tinge of confusion edged the end of his mind. What reason did she have to be here?

Ah… their rescheduled Klingon lesson, Spock had ashamedly forgotten with the turmoil his fellow colleague had caused with the charges he was accusing Kirk of.

"Cadet," Spock intoned with a nod of his head, "My apologies the event of our study session has slipped my mind, because of recent events, and it would be more amiable to move it to later date."

He could see her expression fall for a second for a second before slight understanding and oddly enough sympathy filtered through her features. Humans had such illogical reactions to such simple situations.

"I hope it's not anything to taxing," She lightly bit the bottom of her lip in a manner Spock was unsure wither would be considered appropriate or not, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"I believe that it is highly improbable that you could help Cadet," He could see the hurt in her eyes, but Spock could not understand how she could possibly help him with his work. Cadet Uhura didn't even know what she was volunteering for; no matter his respect for her as a person and her work ethic it would be improbable for her to help without the knowledge on how to do so; even more so to show her how, when it wasn't even a Cadet's business.

"Furthermore this case is private between the Admirals," Spock continued on to say, "My Co-Professors, and my-self, so it would not do good to bring you into it."

Her eyes had lit up the moment the latter had been said. Spock used to be fascinated when her eyes would light up with interest over a particular aspect of a language they had gone over, but now he noticed her eyes weren't as bright and _blue _as Cadet Kirk's. It could be seen as illogical to think over someone's eyes, but Spock could not seem to prohibit himself from doing so.

"Sir if I may, is Kirk being suspended for Misconduct? It doesn't seem to far-fetched with her blatant disregard for the rules and unruly display of cheating."

Spock let his eyes move to meet Cadet Uhura's, his blank face hiding his disdain at her question. It was severely unreasonable and improbable for a bright Cadet such as Uhura to lay such an assumption down; deep down the jab at Cadet Kirk also slightly annoyed him. He hoped she wouldn't be as simple minded as the people he was dealing with at the moment.

"I do not see Cadet where you draw such assumptions," He couldn't help himself no matter his Vulcan control, "Truly it is quite petty to pass judgment upon a peer for actions you have no preface over; a simple minded trait I have not seen in you until this point."

His Mother would more than likely _eloquently _classify that as a verbal Vulcan bitch slap.

"I'm sure Kirk will receive what she deserves, arrogance has no need to be rewarded." Spock felt the room drop metaphorically in temperature as his blank expression suddenly became an icy stoic.

Before he could draw anymore conclusions with his logic and point them out to the Cadet something caught his eyes. It would have been unnoticeable to most, but Spock's sight was particularly sharp with his dual heritage.

Cadet Uhura had slight discolor circling the bottom of her mouth, the rest obviously hidden by some sort of human cover-up. Suddenly Spock began piecing the parts together bit by bit, understanding seeping into his complex mind.

Admiral Pikes comment earlier whilst he was questioning Kirk came to mind.

"_Is that girl from the linguistics department still giving you trouble? This is beginning to turn into social abuse Jim."_

It was no coincidence Cadet Kirk had sustained marks that suggested of a fight the same day as Uhura. Adding the fact of Admiral Pikes Accusation matched the description of Cadet Uhura's major. Spock would have never had guessed a Cadet with as much logic as she would stoop this low.

"Cadet you are exceptionally lucky Ms. Kirk has not chosen to press charges of your array of misconduct," He held up his hand to silence the remark that was about to come out of her lips, "She may have instigated the physical fight, but you surely started the verbal, lying will not help your case. I am sure any Admiral or Judge would rule in her favor as would I being as you pushed her to this sort of violence."

The one in question sputtered angrily; that little bitch had turned her crush on her.

"The only reason I have not submitted my own case regarding your misconduct is, because it would only upset Ms. Kirk further," He continued, "You are dismissed."

Uhura left the room eyes flaming; she may have not exactly hated Jim Kirk, but when _her _Spock sided with Kirk it was the last straw. She may regret it sometime in the future, though all Uhura wanted was to get Kirk back for turning Spock on her.

(Amanda)

"Adun'a it is highly illogical for you to place this girl as Spock's _Jim_, just because she's the first Jim you have met at the Academy," Sarek commented drily, raising an eyebrow at her over the holovid.

Amanda felt like a six year-old wanting to stomp her feet on the ground. She _knew _this was the right Jim, it had to be. This girl fit everything Amanda saw in the kind of girl that would catch the attention of her Spock.

"Adun I know this is the right one," She pouted slightly earning a mental sigh from across their bond, "She's the kind of girl I can just see with Spock. The kind I think has the balls to challenge him."  
If Sarek were human he would have snorted at his bond mates words.

"Basically she is almost a mirror of you T'hy'la?" He asked eyebrows still rose.

"He he," Amanda laughed lightly, "Maybe a little, but not all too much. Just being around her I could almost sense how spirited she was and bright."

"T'hy'la to say you are not spirited would be to say a tiger does not have claws," Amanda could feel his amusement, she to mentally agreeing as much as she didn't want to.

"Well I will update you later on Spock and his Jim," She grinned, "Live long and prosper Adun."

"As you will, Live long and prosper my T'hy'la," Sarek signed off on his end leaving Amanda alone in the women's bathroom.

She sighed scratching the back of her neck; might as well go sign in with the Admirals office and rent out an apartment for her stay. Amanda still had to alert Spock of her presence and find a way to prod him about Jim.

**Done, hope you guys enjoyed. Uhura may be bitchy in this chapter but she's gonna have to stay that way for awhile or certain events won't turn out the way they should. The next chapter should be out soon**

**Ace of SpadesXD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long to update **** there were so many end of the year exams, now that school is over I can write a lot more and hopefully edit some of the chapters I have already posted. Ugh… I went through some of the previous chapters and almost threw up with how many mistakes were made, but as to keep production going I will save those for after the story is finished and published. Hope you guys enjoy **

**Chapter Seven**

With the late evening classes having ended barely a half hour before, the Starfleet standard mess hall was bustling with tired students hoping to catch a quick dinner, before heading back to their dorms to study for upcoming end of the trimester exams.

Jim thoughtfully mulled over her small conversation with the "Amanda Grayson", as she piled different assortments of veggies and fruits atop her salad (both alien and human alike; after the Tarsus IV affair she had never really been to found of many meat products). That woman was just _so _familiar Jim just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew she'd never met Amanda anywhere or seen her in the past, but Jim new she had seen someone similar to her. It must've been one of her Professors or one of the passerby Admirals. If only she could stop the niggling thought from bugging her; curiosity might not kill the cat, but it sure as hell annoyed it.

Sighing she pulled her tray over to the beverage bar pulling a bottle of lemonade from one of the dispenser's. Coming to the end of the line Jim scanned her ID card ignoring Bellona's (one of her favorite Andorian cafeteria ladies) look of concern more than likely from the darkening bruises christening her face. Now what happened next sent her stress-o-meter tipping over the edge, pissing her off to know end, while making her want to stomp and cry at the same time. Her day just couldn't turn out good; could it?

Turning out of the dinner line Jim went crashing into some elder Orion male (probably an off world visitor by the looks of his name-plates), the tray of her beloved food sent crashing to the ground and his what seemed to be grape Jarra juice spilt on her yellow command shirt. Lovely, just bloody freaking lovely; this day couldn't get more anti-climatic than it already was. Seriously she was turning into one of those 19th century cartoon characters that got injured or had an accident constantly on a daily basis.

Colorful swearwords in multiple languages, Alien and human alike spilled out of Jim's mouth as she knelt down to scoop up her destroyed dinner, trying to ignore the blaring stain on her command shirt. The Orion was spouting off apologies as he tried to hail down a facility member to help with the mess. At the moment it was kind of hard for her to listen to the apologies with her stomach rumbling and her precious, precious dinner on the floor.

"Sorry, sorry," He apologized accent thick with a native drawl. "Let me help."

He bent down to assist her in cleaning the mess up while waiting for a janitor to arrive, but she just wove him off annoyed.

"Please," She ground out finally giving up on the mess on the floor to scrub her shirt with paper towels, "Now is _not _the bloody time darling! I've had damn well enough with all these mishaps happening to me today. First a stuck up bitch, then some Vulcan who confuses the hell out of me, and finally some freaking court over some stupid exam; so kindly back off!"

Jim watched as his eyes slowly widened with what she thought were wariness, but her mind quickly changed as he suddenly burst out in uproarious laughter. What the crap?

"Your definitely the Jim Amanda was looking for," He managed to gasp through his laughter.

Amanda, Amanda Grayson?

(With Vakros)

After arriving on Terra Vakros had quickly separated himself from Amanda to quell his slight case of space sickness with dinner, whilst she went on her "Jim-Hunt".

Poor Spock; Vakros would've have usually felt bad for his Godson (Amanda had made Sarek follow some human customs; their relationship was a give and take situation), but he thought it was hilarious seeing his long time friend going on what humans would call a Mom frenzy. With that aside he too was curious to see what sort of person had caught little Spock's attention.

After checking in with Admiral Pike's office, he headed towards what looked to be a nearby cafeteria (or what the Cadet's would call a mess hall). His poor stomach was as Amanda would say ready to eat its self if he didn't find something nice and tasty in the next 10 minutes.

Not really feeling up to waiting in some long line, with Cadet's whom were obviously complaining about exams and teachers, Vakros decided to head through a quick lane just to grab some essentials. Those being grape Jarra juice and a large bag of vegan tofu nuggets (after Amanda had learned his people were similar to hers vegan's she had introduced him to a wide variety of _delicious _Terran dishes; tofu nuggets for example). Arm's laden with his treasures he quickly turned out of the lane, not paying very much attention.

His lack of attention resulted in him smashing into some unknown blonde Cadet wearing what seemed to be command garb. Unable to stop the collision, Vakros couldn't only helplessly watch as her dinner clattered on the floor hazardously and his juice staining her light yellow shirt.

He was even more surprised when she began spouting off curses in various languages, both Terran and Alien alike, one being his own native language. Curious, this reminded him of a similar reaction Amanda had experienced when some Andorian had done the same thing to her in their Embassy days. There was one thing he learned from her; always apologize or the situation would just continue to escalate with the other's anger and/or frustration.

"Sorry, sorry," Vakros apologized. "Let me help."

Ignoring her protests he waved to a staff member to call for a janitor. He quickly bent down to assist her in cleaning the mess up while waiting for a janitor to arrive, but she just wove him off annoyed, which puzzled him.

"Please," She ground out finally giving up on the mess on the floor to scrub her shirt with paper towels (Which Vakros believed to be useless; from experience he _knew _Jarra grape juice _never _came out of clothes), "Now is _not _the bloody time darling! I've had damn well enough with all these mishaps happening to me today. First a stuck up bitch, then some Vulcan who confuses the hell out of me, and finally some freaking court over some stupid exam; so kindly back off!"

There was a moment of silence as Vakros contemplated her words. This absolutely _had_ to be the Jim Amanda and Sarek were searching for. Seriously only a human girl like this could catch Spock's attention in his own opinion. If Amanda had caught Sarek's eye with her personality, than this girl could have definitely caught little Spock's with her own colorful one.

"Your definitely the Jim Amanda was looking for," He managed to gasp through laughter as he let his realization sink in.

"Amanda," She murmured almost as if not realizing she spoke that out loud, "Amanda Grayson?"

Ah… so it looked like she had ran into this girl to.

(Pike's Office)

Christopher Pike sighed lowly lightly swirling the ale in his glass around; after the visiting Orion had taken leave the events of the day were beginning to crash in on him. He hoped to the Gods this man wasn't some surprise Inspector on the Federation's part, because today was just _not _the day. Seriously, with all the mayhem going on with Jim's little gamble, Pike was sure he'd probably end up taking some of the heat for it, being as she was his recruit.

Before he could finish off what little was left in his glass, a soft knock at the door alerted him of someone's presence; nice probably another person to put another loud on his shoulders. Wearily he put the glass back away in the bottom jour of his desk, before calling out 'enter' to the person behind the door.

A woman around Pike's own age walked through the door, in what seemed to be traditional Vulcan garb (thin light grey robes, great for Vulcan's hot climate). Normally that wouldn't surprise him, because it was pretty normal for Vulcan's to continue to wear their traditional clothing on Earth. But the thing was this woman wasn't Vulcan, she was pure human, or at least seemed to be.

"Admiral Pike I presume," A gentle smile painted her lips, reaching those familiar browns eyes (where had he seen them?).

"Yes," He nodded his head pushing away the curiosity for professionalism, "How may I help you Madam?"

Her smile seemed to grow at his polite pleasantries.

"My son has spoken very highly of you Admiral," Her eyes seemed to laugh as she began to notice his growing curiosity, "My acquaintance Vakros more than likely has already signed in; I would also like to do so, as to visit my son for a short while." Those eyes now were definitely shining with what could only be mischief.

So _that _was why that Orion had signed in with a visitor pass, but who was her son. It couldn't be a student he didn't know one other than Jim who knew him well enough to speak highly of him. It had to ether be a fellow Admiral or some Professor.

"May I inquire to whom and your son may be?" That may have came out a little more formal than Pike had wanted, but his interest didn't really care at the moment.

"My apologizes Admiral," She said, "I am Amanda Grayson wife to Sarek S'chn T'gai; Spock S'chn T'gai is my son."

Holy shit, this was Commander Spock's _Mother_. This was the cherry on top to his freaking day.

(Cadet Apartment Complex)

Uhura's anger was still shining bright; if someone would look closely enough they'd more than likely see steam rolling out of her ears.

Now, because of Jim Freaking Kirk she'd probably never have a chance with Spock. That little bitch made it sound like _she _had been bullying _her_. As if; if she hadn't constantly messed around Uhura wouldn't have had to retaliate. She was perfectly in the right, defending herself was not bullying.

Uhura knew Spock absolutely despised bullies and would want nothing more to do with, because of that dumb-bitch; because of her now she had nothing to really lose concerning Spock. Maybe, just maybe she could get Kirk to see what she felt; now all she had to do was find Kirk's "best buddy" _cupcake_.

(Anger really brings out the worst in some people; Anger will always give birth to regret)

**Done! Hopefully you guy's enjoyed; there was so much I wanted to put in this chapter, hopefully its good. If anybody wants to ask a question or suggest something like a couple I will answer any new questions in the next chapter that I hope to work on tonight and finish by tomorrow. – Ace of SpadesXD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest: **_Uhura needs a serious reality check. She needs to be smacked in the face with the fact that just because she thinks something doesn't make it true. It would be absolutely brilliant for Uhura to find herself up against Amanda Grayson and lose absolutely all the respect she might have ever had from Spock, the Admiralty and her peers. (It's possible her vindictiveness is rubbing off on me...)_

**Me: **You gave me some awesome ideas and concepts to try out on the next chapter. Thanks for the support though I don't know yet if Uhura might turn nice in this story.

P.S. I will listen to anyone's ideas / Also I absolutely hate flamers, so please be considerate and don't flame me; a buddy of mine "The Jaded Leopard" was a tragic victim to Flames and was forced to take down an AMAZING story all story's matter, so please if you flame me I will retaliate as I have done for my buddy, so thanks for your time.

**Chapter Eight**

Barry Giotto aka Cupcake had a bad feeling the moment Nyota Uhura hunted him down and told him she had a proposition for him. One that contained what he could only disconcert as revenge on Nyota's part. After hearing the anger in her words as she told him of her plans to get back at Kirk, Giotto didn't know if he could actually allow himself to _actually _aid her in went seemed to be the plan to ruin both Kirk's career and life goals.

Most still believed he held a grudge against Kirk after the bar incident, but the truth was that really wasn't the case. Giotto felt _ashamed_ for that incident; unlike his buddies he could admit he had been a little tipsy and exceptionally rude to the blonde. He had no reason to want to get back at her; really he just wanted to apologize, never really finding the chance to. Uhura must've been crazy to think he would actually help her in something so wrong.

Although he knew it probably wouldn't be the best thing to tell her at this current time. Maybe if Giotto went along and acted like he would help her, he could tip off a Professor or Kirk about Uhura's plan. What she had in mind no one deserved, Giotto could not understand how Kirk could have pissed her off so badly.

(Vulcan)

Sarek was annoyed in his own Vulcan way. Odd right; usually he had learned to ignore or simply just nod at his Adun'a's illogical Terran habitats, but now that just wasn't the case. She had managed to thoroughly enrapture him in Spock's plight and when a Vulcan became enraptured it was near impossible to keep their mind away from what caught their attention.

"Sarek a distress signal is being shot from the neutral zone, between Vulcan and the Klingon Space," T'Stara his assistant for once had what seemed to be a panicked and almost confused look behind her stoic expression, "It has a trace almost identical to the fallen USS Kelvin." Here was the near impossible. "Not only that, but there is a fallen ship similar yet more advanced almost futuristic crashed on Delta IV, heat signs indicate a survivor."

It looked as if Sarek had found the perfect distraction.

(With Jim and Vakros on Earth)

After the janitor had arrived, without listening to Jim's protests Vakros had dragged her out of the mess hall in promise of dinner at a nearby campus diner on him as an apology. Though what really agitated Jim was he wouldn't tell her _anything _about this Amanda until they arrived at the restaurant and were seated.

It was an older building situated on the east end of the campus, more than likely having been there as long as or even longer than the campus its self. Bright Neon letters that read "Cindy's Diner" stuck out to Jim as they walked (more like he pulled her through) the sliding doors. Seeing as there was no hostess, Mr. No-Name lead her to the nearest vacant table. He sat down on the end nearest to the window, gesturing for her to sit across from him, which she begrudgingly accepted.

"So do I at least get a name Mr. No-Name," Jim grunted, still slightly annoyed at being dragged her away from the mess hall, along with the huge stain that still painted her shirt, which had been his fault.

"Sorry slipped my mind," He let out a deep laugh eyes sparkling with something Jim couldn't quite understand; was it mischief or was it some sort of intent, "I am Vakros, Orion Ambassador assigned to Vulcan."

Jim furrowed her eyebrows. Why would the Orion/Vulcan Ambassador be visiting Earth then? If she had to guess there still were still some problems someone like him should be attending to on Vulcan_ not_ Earth. So why was he here? Last she heard the Vulcan's were trying to work some sort of agreement out with one of their more recent allies Ya'gr'l, which had been established a couple of decades ago. Jim would have thought they would have liked all they allies possible present at this time.

"Aleksandrya Kirk, but I go by Jim," She nodded politely at him, "What is your purpose here on Earth? I had thought Vulcan would want all Ambassador's present with the ongoing negotiations."

Vakros was slightly impressed; _that _little piece of info had not exactly been released to the press yet. The Vulcan High Council and Ya'gr'l Chief Circles had wished to keep everything as low key as possible until agreements had been made. Interesting…

"Where did you hear that?" He raised a green eyebrow at her, "Under Vulcan and Ya'gr'l rule it had been decided the press wasn't to be alerted until further notice."

She flushed slightly at the statement, cockiness having evaporated. Opps, Pike was definitely _not_ going to be happy with her for letting that tidbit of information slip; hell she wasn't supposed to even know about it. Sometimes it was nice having a father figure in the Admiralty, Jim almost always knew first when something big was going down, before the press.

"Um… I overheard Admiral Pike talking awhile back, he has got some lungs on him for sure," Jim fibbed half-heartedly with am "Opps" grin spread across her face.

Vakros just snorted; that was a bull crap line she just read him.

"Sure, sure," He just grinned at her knowingly at her "pssh" movement of her hand (Humans could be so weird sometimes).

"So who is this Amanda? Why is she looking for me?" Jim leaned back in her seat with a menu balanced between her hands, intently listening. Was she really the Amanda Grayson she had met earlier; maybe, maybe not?

"Well she is Amanda Grayson or rather Amanda Grayson S'chn T'gai," At Jim's raised eyebrows he elaborated more, "She is married to Earth's Vulcan Ambassador Sarek S'chn T'gai."  
Oh… Jim now knew where she heard S'chn T'gai; Sarek S'chn T'gai had opened so many new and fascinating doors with the years he had been an Ambassador. He had made cultural travel visits to Vulcan more open to humans, which had practically been a no-no a couple of decades ago. His own Grandmother T'Pau a very important figure on both Vulcan and many, many other planets (She was even respected in Klingon Space) had been convinced by him. She hadn't known he had been married; especially to a human.

"Ok then…" She paused for a second trying to gather her thoughts under his amused expression, "Why is the Vulcan Ambassador's wife looking for _me _of all people?"

"You managed to snatch the curiosity of her son and from what I've heard human Mother's are very, very inquisitive when it concerns their offspring."

What the "F", who was he talking about? Jim didn't remember attracting some Vulcan's attention. Who the heck… what a minute, it couldn't be! Could it?

"Who _is _Amanda's son?" Jim gazed at the Orion warily almost anticipating his answer.

"Well Professor Spock of course, who else could it, be?" Vakros gave her a curious glance.

What the crap! She had barely known that pointy little Vulcan even a day and they were already wrapped in a court case together and his _Mother _was hunting her down.

"Wait what court case?" Crap, had she said that out loud!

**That's all for now **** I was going to add more, but buddy wants me to work on something else right so hopefully in a couple of days I'll have the next chapter to this out. Enjoy!**

**Ace of SpadesXD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"What Court case?" Vakros asked once again, his voice was curious yet his eyes were becoming a steely serious.

Jim could not believe she had just blurted out her private/personal business to some guy she barely knew and who more than likely wasn't supposed to know about the case yet. This was just bloody fantastic; Pike was going to have a freaking field day.

"It's just a little misunderstanding between a Professor and me," Jim waved her hand dismissively at the Orion hoping to throw him off of her back, "Nothing that you need to worry about."  
"Jim I've spent years working with _Amanda Grayson_ which is a feat in its self," Vakros stared her down warningly, "You remind me to much of her _not _to worry. So please can you elaborate on this little _misunderstanding_?"

Her face fell at his assumption, slightly irritated, because of it. She didn't even know who this Amanda was, so he really hadn't a right to compare her to some stranger.

"It wasn't too bad," She reasoned through her irritation crumbling under the stern look of the Orion, "Uh…I may have challenged the perimeters of an exam and put my own totally reasonable twist on it."

He looked at her as if she were crazy, before letting out a tired sigh. Reasonable his green ass; she had probably pissed off some high ranking Commander's and Admiral's with her little 'twist' for this to be going to Court. What he didn't understand was what Spock had to do with her problem.

"So what does Spock have to do with this Case?" He asked with furrowed brows, trying to think through every plausible situation she could have pulled him into.

She bit the bottom of her lip and looked away embarrassed, although not to regretful.

At her embarrassment sudden understanding dawned upon him. Holy Hell she didn't, she absolutely couldn't have! No wonder Spock was suddenly so interested in this girl, it was surprising she had made it out alive on her part.

"You cheated on his Kobayashi Maru," Vakros murmured in awe still unable to fully comprehend her gall, "So he's filing against you?" He didn't ask in anger, just plain curiosity.

"I didn't cheat, I just simply found a better option," She protested full heartedly with a small sniff, "And no, he's actually backing me up. It was actually one of his co-workers that pushed this into the Court's."

Vakros's mind blanked at the very idea. The Kobayashi Maru had been Spock's baby; someone cheating on it would send the Spock he knew over the edge, he'd probably have one of those once in a life time Vulcan panic attacks. Why was this girl so different? What had she done to actually have him approve and defend her cheating on it? He must've really, really liked this girl. Oddly enough this seemed similar to Sarek's on partialness to his Amanda.

Pushing that thought aside Vakros began to think of the problem at front. Even with the original creator's backing Jim could still be suspended or worse expelled from Starfleet Academy for un-honorable actions. If that were to happen Vakros had a feeling it wouldn't end to well for Spock either. When a Vulcan was interested or better yet fascinated in something, they would stop at nothing to quell and protect that certain individual… ahh he had meant _fascination_.

"Kid you're going to need more than Spock to get you out of this," He murmured absently thinking.

"I know that," She sighed tiredly, "Other than Chris and Spock, there's really no one else who really wants to help me. Everyone other Cadet had to fail that test to pass and most of them aren't feeling so hot about me passing and surviving the simulation."

"I know for a fact Amanda and Sarek will help as long as Spock's willing to," Vakros stroked his temples thoughtfully, "Maybe if I can get a call in soon enough some of my allies at the Orion Embassy will be willing to help to."

"You don't need to do that," Jim shook her head with an even deeper embarrassed blush; she was uncomfortable when people offered help like this, "This is my problem to deal with, I don't want to burden you. I don't even know why Commander Spock is helping me."

Vakros looked at her weirdly. How could she not see how interested Spock was in her? That aside the blatant interest a _Vulcan_ was showing in her was something that was hard not to notice. Well, for now ignorance might be the best road for her to go down in till this case was over, and it really wasn't his place to say anything. He'd let Spock and Amanda deal with those little details.

"Never mind that," He shushed her, "Let me go out on a whim and help you. Even if you say no, I'm still going to so there's no use in refusing me."

At his stubborn reply, all Jim could do was frown.

"Oh I forgot to ask," Vakros suddenly perked up remembering, "What's your full name? If I'm going to help you out on this case I'm going to need to know it."

For a moment she contemplated on giving him a fake name so he'd leave her alone, but something about his expression changed her mind. It was sincere like he actually _just _wanted to help her. Jim was used to people with the exceptions of Bones and Chris, wanting something in return for their helpful services. This guy was different though, he was doing it for free and seemingly for the curiosity of one of his friends. It really was a nice change to practically the rest of the world.

"Aleksandrya Kirk at your service," She fake saluted, reveling in the shock that came off of him in waves.

"Well shit," He murmured, "This is going to be a lot more complicated than I first thought it was going to be."

(Vulcan Rescue Team – Neutral Zone)

Even with the subtle hints of him not needing to, Sarek ignored his colleague's suggestions and decided to go along with the inquiry and rescue team. This was just to fascinating for him to pass up, not that he'd admit it seeing as it would sound as if he were some impatient Terran child. It would be monumental and mind blowing if this were the actual Kelvin, Sarek just could not pass it up. So with that being said, Sarek had officially became the leader to the mission, being the Vulcan with the highest knowledge of democracy if any life form would actually be discovered (he should have being an Ambassador as long as he had).

Checking the readings on his pad (he'd personally connected it to the ship before it had taken off) Sarek was not disappointed with the results. Something was out there, and coincidently it was shaped like a ship; not that he had ever believed in coincidences. As their ship got closer signs of life began to show up on Sarek's pad, or it was at least a sign of _a_ life.

"T'Star send out communications to the rogue bogey," He turned to his Co-Officer, sending out the order in a monotone, which she seemed happy (as happy as a Vulcan could be) to succeed his wishes.

A projection pixelized upon the ships space viewing glass momentarily static, waiting for the transmission to go through. Moments later a slightly distorted, but very familiar face came into view.

"Please supply your authorization and your ship Gamma Code," Sarek calmly stated, standing tall in front of the screen hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Acting Captain George Tiberius Kirk of the S.S Kelvin authorization Alpha-Gamma-Sigma-86, requesting assistance," A tired and vaguely sad male voice crackled over the comm, "My crew were evacuated and the original Captain is deceased. Complications occurred when my ship had been in collision course… it looked almost like a black hole." He's voice quieted at the end, almost as if he hadn't believed his own words.

A rare event occurred, Sarek's mind momentarily blanked, before his thoughts began to race at light speed. The scenario of Star Fleet's hero George Kirk actually arriving from the time of his dismissal decades later was illogical; Although… as Amanda constantly reminded him the improbable always turned out to be a probability in the long run.

If what this George Kirk claimed was true, it was a high possibility that he hadn't been the only thing that had fallen through that black hole. The crash on Delta Vega could very likely be another victim to this state of affairs. Even with his swarming thoughts Sarek remained the Vulcan impassive.

"Interesting," He deadpanned.

(Star Fleet Academy - Amanda)

Adjusting her visitors badge onto the side of her left hip just above her satchel, Amanda mentally tried to remember the layout of the Academy sense the last time she had visited. She had contemplated in checking his living courters, but then thought against it; he wouldn't have been there anyway being as it was a day for classes. Maybe she could try his office; Amanda had a vague idea where that was at least.

Swerving through the waves of students rushing to make it to their night courses, Amanda exited the Administration's. Taking a turn she crossed through the Court Yard and came to enter the linguistics' building.

Slowly she walked down the hallway that seemed the most familiar, checking the nameplates on each passing classroom. Finally after much of her searching Amanda finally to the _Professor Spock_ name plate. A small smile spread across her lips, she was so proud to see her baby become so successful.

Quietly she slid through the open door not wanting to interrupt him just yet. Her baby boy sat behind his desk bent over a stack of paper work, eyebrows scrunched cutely. Walking in her entrance wasn't exactly as quite as she wanted it to be.

Spock's head shot up as he heard the faint clicks of her shoes.

"Mother," His usual passive voice expressed layers of shock, eyes wide as he took in the sight of her.

**That was all for now, sorry there isn't more I just couldn't focus on this chapter: p Hopefully the next one will be up either tonight or tomorrow. **

**Oh I'd also appreciate it if anyone interested would check out my trailer on YouTube for my newest Fanfiction "Fir Wulf" **

**URL: ****watch**?**v**=**U89GT3J9JZ8**

**Ace of SpadesXD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry it took so long to publish this, but finally I pushed through and finished **** This chapter continues some of the loose ends from other chapters, but do not completely answer them all just yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

_Ace of SpadesXD_

Jim's mind was reeling; how could such a simple day turn into a shitty one so quick? Seriously, was it just her luck, or some unknown driven force; knowing her it was probably both. She may have thought similarly earlier, but right now really made the cake. Yea, she was grateful for Vakros's help, but the thing was offering all this help from all of these different people she barely knew made her feel very uncomfortable.

To most people Jim Kirk was the epitome of the socialite; she was ok with anyone and everyone and enjoyed attention. That was a very common misconception. Growing up with and absent Mother and Frank had already made it hard for her to trust people completely, but after Tarsus IV it became a lot harder. To see these people that barely knew her offering to help her out so readily just made her nervous almost waiting for someone to screw her over.

Jim knew they were probably sincere and everything, but being guarded had always protected her. Right?

(Spock and Amanda)

"Mother," Even with the impassive Vulcan façade in place, Spock's surprise was clearly voiced as he glanced up from his paperwork at the distinct sound of the door.

Sure enough the women in question stood in doorway with a sheepish expression.

"Spock it may be a surprise to see me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away without a hug," Amanda put her hands on her hips with a light smile.

"Mother that would be inappropriate in such a public setting," He intoned still unmoving from his desk, "May I inquire as to why you have traveled to Earth without proper proclamation?"

"Really," She deadpanned with a stern look, "I'm your Mother Spock, We're supposed to surprise our children every once and awhile, it's in our nature."

"To make such a comment is illogical, there is neither data nor proof that Mother's of the human class, have such a nature."

Amanda snorted good naturally at his words; he was so much like Sarek that she wanted to laugh. Pushing away the notion she ignored his obvious protests and walked over and sweep him into a bear hug.

At first Spock remained stiff, unused to the hug having been at least three years sense his Mother had been near enough to do such. Eventually he began to relax into it having secretly missed her very human tendencies and loving warmth.

Pulling away Amanda could almost see in his eyes how he wanted to cling, but Spock had restrained. He was such a Momma's boy, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

"Mother why are you here?" Spock looked at her questioningly, "Why had Father not accompanied you? It seems very unlike him."

He was curious what business did she have here? It wasn't as if he were unhappy to see his Mother in person, it was just the time she arrived wasn't exactly the utmost. He would rather her not be at the Academy at the time of the trial, knowing the trouble his Mother tended to get into, or as his Father tended to say something else unsavory was bound to happen.

"Spock you think so little of me," Amanda feigned hurt shaking her head; "I don't need your Father as an escort to surprise you with a visit."

"No Mother I only think back on the times you have traveled to places alone and easily placed yourself within troubles grasp," Spock stated, "It is very unlikely Father has sent you here alone, whom have you traveled with?"

"Ah, ok, ok," She waved her hand with a relaxed nature, "Vakros did, and I know what you're going to say, but I think he was an excellent choice."

"To think is not to know," Spock stated drily, "For Father to actually agree to allow you only to travel with Vakros seems a very unlikely case."

"Spock I'm a grown adult and there is nothing wrong with Vakros, there was no reason for your Father to object." She huffed indignantly, "You Mr. need to remember I'm the Mother and I don't need you or your Father mothering _me_."

"Highly illogical," Spock murmured in answer, as humans would say his Mother and Vakros were 'partners in crime'.

It was only logical that his Mother came for a reason; surprise was not a commonsensical reason. Yes, he believed she was here for him, but for what reason? What could have sparked her curiosity, enough so his Father would let her travel to Earth with only Vakros as an escort? Maybe it was something he said; it would have to be recent for her arrival to be this hasteful.

"Oh stop that hard thinking sweetheart," Amanda lightly commented running her fingers through his neatly keep hair reminding him of the times she comforted him as a child.

Before Spock could reply a voice that was not his own or his Mother's interrupted him.

"Professor…" A notably male voice questioned unsurely, as Spock stepped slightly away from his Mother's mothering grasp.

In the doorway a cadet in officer blues stood awkwardly unsure at the display between Spock and his Mother, more than likely inquiringly to the normally untouchable Vulcan.

"May I inquire to the reasons for your presence cadet at such a time," Spock stood stiffly, looking at the man in question with roving eyes.

"Uh," He started off ever so eloquently, "I wasn't sure who to go to first, but another cadet Gaila told me you're pretty close to Nyota Uhura."

Amanda stood quietly watching as Spock stiffened slightly at the name of his previous interest; not that anyone else would have seen, she was his Mother, so of course she could tell when something was wrong.

"Assumptions should not be made from secondary sources," He stated drily in his impassive tone, "What is this matter about Cadet Uhura?"

Ohhh… Cadet Uhura, Amanda could practically smell the drama. What had this cadet done to have her Spock change his tune this quickly about her? Oddly enough she had a bad feeling; what if this had to do with Spock's Jim?

"Around 1800 Cadet Uhura came to my quarters pretty angry about something," The Cadet grimaced slightly pausing momentarily, "When Commander Jin plans to send in his report against Cadet Kirk she plans to aid him with false information about Kirk that will potentially lead to her being in a far worse situation."

Amanda could almost see the gears turning in her sons head; oh shit just got serious. Wait a minute, what court case? Raking her mind, she didn't remember her son having anything to do with a case. Oh crap, if this had anything to do with this Jim girl it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Vulcan's may seem to be the more introverted sort, but when it came to their points of interests (hint, hint) they would let nothing get in their way. Amanda and Sarek were a perfect example; she had gotten her Vulcan into so much bullshit it was about sky high.

"And may I inquire to how you are involved," Spock spoke with a distinct tightness, hands slightly clinched behind his back.

The latter fidgeted slightly as if embarrassed.

"Cadet Kirk and I have never met eye to eye," He admitted, "But never so to where I'd wish for her expulsion, no one really deserves that."

She couldn't stand it anymore, she just had to know.

"Spock darling what court case is he talking about," Amanda asked sweetly with a hint of Motherly threat behind her eyes, "Am I going to need to call your Father in."

She had thrown that last bit in for shits and giggles, it was pretty funny to see the Cadet gawk at her having not realized she was this hard ass Professors Mother, and Spock's annoyed feelings were priceless through their parental bond. Ah, Amanda just loved messing with her little boy even when the situation probably didn't call for it.

"Mother it is nothing for your worries, nor Father's," Spock stated stiffly before turning his attention back to the Cadet at hand, "It will be dealt with, you are free to go."

As Giotto left he could have sworn he heard the Professors Mother exclaim,

"It's about your special Jim isn't it?! Oh I knew you'd have a crush on someone eventually, screw that Vulcan logic, I know for a fact you've inherited a decent amount of _my _illogical genes."

And then…..

"Mother," Although it had less exclamation than his Mother, and more control.

Giotto vaguely smirked delighted; it looked like Kirk had nailed a Vulcan without even knowing it. Even better, it was Uhura's pet Vulcan; oh that must really be biting the linguistics major in the ass. Oddly enough he couldn't wait to see how this turned out. He was betting for a school wide cat fight between Kirk and Uhura at the trial; now all he needed to do was find that guy Scotty. He probably had the pools going already, might as well get involved while he could.

(Bones and Jim)

"Bones guess _what_," Jim exclaimed tiredly plopping down beside him on his dorm bed. With his shift having ending an hour previous Jim had tracked him down to their dorm in hopes of company.

"What Jim," He sighed tiredly stretching out further, "Did you finally learn the difference between peace and trouble?"

Jim pouted slightly at the strewn over southern form of a man. Really, that was insulting, a blow to her fragile, fragile heart.

"Stop Jimmy, I can hear the clocks a turning in your mind Darlin," He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her tired brown eyes reflecting a long day in the med-bay, "Relax back, my Mama always used to tell me good things come to people who let themselves relax a little. She said people were no use all round up and about."

She let loose a soft sigh at his words, maybe Bones was right she was no good to anyone this wound up, let alone a trial.

"Just lay back and sleep a little, you can think about that Vulcan some other time," He mumbled falling back to his sprawled position.

Jim huffed indigently lightly slapping him on the shoulder, gaining an annoyed grunt. Shaking her head she gave up before following his instructions. Maybe a little nap might help her.

(Sarek and Rescue Crew)

"Interesting," Sarek deadpanned looking over the information mentally and physically.

The logical way to go about this would be to inquire to more and pursue the knowledge. Sarek was never one to disobey logic's sway.

"To assure authenticity I will be sending a rescue crew to bring you aboard to further investigate," Sarek stated blandly although still with interest gleaming in his normally stoic eyes; a dead man alive and possible paradox was enough to have any Vulcan entranced.

"Aye," Kirk seemed to weary to allow any room for protest, his face drawn and worn.

Sarek nodded to his Commanding Officer, signaling off the away team. A Four-Vulcan squad broke off on a side ship on route to the wayward star-ship.

Patiently Sarek folded his hands atop his lap contemplating what could be the outcome of such an event.

-Line break-

He was equally tired and weary. George rubbed his eyes wishing silently for the day to end, it sure had been a Hell of one. He silently prayed to whoever was listening that his crew made it out ok unlike their late Captain; not only the crew, but his two precious girls Wionna and Aleksandrya.

Tears still stained his face from the moment the comm to his wife had died along with the sounds of his baby girl. Oh he prayed they were alright. Colliding with that warship should have been a death sentence, but thankfully the fates had seen to the opposite placing that black whole instead in place. The only problem now was he didn't know where he had ended up at. Remembering the theories class he had taken years before at Starfleet Academy he realized it could be anyway, but there really was no telling where until that Vulcan ship came to the rescue.

George furrowed his eyebrows; what was a Vulcan ship doing this far out and why didn't they seem to believe his identification code? The only way to find out would have to be when their rescue ship made it to them. Subconsciously he knew he was in for a Hell of a ride.

(Nero)

"Cut his communications off! Make sure no ships can make way to his rescue!" Nero barked to one of his officers, not bothering to look up from the screen displaying the Ambassador's shuttle.

He would make sure Spock wouldn't have the chance to save his people, alike he himself had not. This in its self would hopefully break that infuriating Vulcan. That would truly satisfy him. After such Nero planned to rub salt to the wound by killing his precious Kirk, then his revenge would finally be settled.

(Spock and Amanda)

An hour had passed sense the classroom incident and Amanda and Spock were sitting at the dining table in his personal quarters two cups of hot Vulcan spice tea besides their persons.

Amanda hadn't had the chance yet to squeeze the information out of him; he had squirmed out of it claiming to have to finish grading papers first before he had the chance to visit the sneaky little Vulcan that he was; definitely got that from his Father.

"So what's happening," She finally asked after taking a contemplating sip of tea, "And don't give me and bullshit sweetheart, because I know you to well."

She could see the cogs turning in his mind and almost a tinge of embarrassment in his deep brown irises. Ah, Amanda knew that look; her baby boy was _infatuated _with this Jim. No wonder he was involving himself in some court case with her, oh he had it bad.

"Ms. Kirk expressed exceptional skill and forethought on my exam," Spock admitted, "Fellow Professors did not believe as much as I. They wish to persecute her over such; I myself have chosen to stand on her side for what is shown to be logical."

Amanda's mind went blank momentarily. Exam… the only one she knew was the creation of her son was the Kobayashi Maru. Oh shit, she didn't!

She suddenly burst out into peals of laughter, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow questioningly. This was rich, now she knew for sure he had it bad, bad.

"Mother I do not see reason as to why you are amused over such," She could almost feel his frustration.

"Spock that Exam was practically your baby," Amanda had finally finished giggling, "To see you standing up for a girl that cheated on it speaks volumes."

Spock's control was beginning to fray with frustration; even his own Mother kept saying Jim, no Miss. Kirk cheated. _He _was the one who created that test, so he should have say to what was considered to be cheating on it.

"Mother creating a strategy based off of logic is not as you would call cheating," He was beginning to loathe hearing that word, "It is a strategic logical way to go about a situation as such."

Amanda just smiled lightly at his words; no matter what he said, she just _knew _that wasn't all to it, but she didn't care. As long as her baby was happy, she was more than happy. Spock deserved someone who would appreciate his beautiful mind, not one of those stuck up Vulcan classmates who tortured him consistently.

"Never mind that now," She lightly brushed away his comment setting down her tea mug, "Right now we need to focus at the problem at hand; making sure this Jim doesn't get expelled or worse."

"Mother neither you nor further need to put yourselves in such matters," Spock protested stoically, "I myself am suitable enough to defend her case."

She snorted at that.

"Spock if you really think I'm going to leave you on your own you must not really know your Mother," Amanda raised an eyebrow at him, similar to an expression of her husband's.

That was what Spock feared, he _did_ know his Mother, overly well. Knowing her there was no changing her judgment no matter the cause. What baffled him was how she had managed to trick his Father into this. His Mother sure was something else.

"Quite the opposite Mother," His lip twitched a little, "I know you to well, well enough to know that you are to strong-willed to heed my words; at the very least keep Vakros out of trouble while you continue your meddling."

Amanda pouted at his words; she was the Mom she didn't need to be scolded by her kid.

"Spock, Mother's are supposed to meddle in our children's lives, that's our job."

Just as those words left her mouth her pager beeped, with Vakros's ID flashing quite obviously. Ignoring Spock's inquiring look that was almost accusing she answered, knowing by now with Vakros it probably something that wasn't going to look good on her to Spock. There was no other reason for him to call if it wasn't for something bad, because they were supposed to meet back up in an hour anyway.

"Mandy I found Spock's girl," She winced at her son's reproving expression that was just begging to ask why she had to bring Vakros along, "She's Aleksandrya freaking Kirk; your son really does shot high."

Before she could tell the blabber mouth to shut his trap, Spock had cut in with an annoyed look; well at least annoyed as a Vulcan could be.

"Excuse Me Vakros Miss. Kirk is not what you would call 'my girl' that in its self sounds highly inappropriate," He assessed him, "I do not see how shooting high relates to this situation. Elaborate."

Vakros yelped in surprise not having sensed Spock's presence on the other side of the line.

"Really Mandy you could have told me little Spock was with you!" He scolded her.

"Vakros I inquire to the situation on meeting Miss. Kirk," Spock looked at him with expectant eyes, "I would hope you didn't distress her further after the day's events she had to withstand."

Amanda held in her giggle as Vakros fidgeted slightly on the other side.

"Well not exactly," He basically admitted, "I ran into in the mess hall, literally ran into her. That girl sure has a mouth on her, cussed me out in about 5 different languages including my own."

Spock inwardly felt a deeper sense of intrigue. Not only did Miss. Kirk work with the theories of warp cores, but she also dabbled in the fields of Alien Linguistics. Interesting.

"After calming her down a bit we talked," Vakros continued on, "After a bit something about a court case slipped. Spock I can't believe it defending someone who cheated on your Kobayashi Maru is pretty astronomical."

Spock could almost feel his Vulcan control twitch at the word cheater.

"As I had briefly outlined to my Mother, Vakros her case does not involve cheating," He stated drily, "To cheat is to do so without a clue, Miss. Kirk changed the perimeters of the exam in such a way that meet both hers and her crews needs."

Amanda let loose another giggle, as she heard Vakros do the same.

"Spock that's bullshit and you know it."

(With Sarek)

Tucking his pad under the crook of his arm, Sarek walked cordially to the Med-Bay where the awaiting man who claimed to be George Kirk resided.

Walking through glass sliding doors he was met with the sight of a weary blonde man leaning back against one of the paper covered beds. Intense eyes searched the features of the 'dead man' trying to look for some fault in his appearance that would disapprove of him being George Kirk, but for now it seemed there was none.

"Mr. Kirk," Sarek quietly called attention to the man in his controlled voice.

The blonde head rose immediately, sapphire eyes meeting his own.

"Captain," Kirk acknowledged him respectfully, "If I may, what's happened? Where am I? Is my crew ok?"

"Your questions can not be answered by what, only by the when Mr. Kirk."

George looked at the Vulcan for a moment unblinkingly not understanding, before a sense of dawning crashed over his fair features.

"Shit," He murmured dropping his head into awaiting hands.

**Brief Omake (First one ever!)**

_The Jim and Bones' Adventures_

"_Don't mess with my pad!"_

Sighing lightly in boredom Jim plopped down on Bones' couch waiting for his shift to end in the med bay. She had been waiting for at least an hour and frankly her attention span was swiftly beginning to wane.

Allowing her eyes to lazily sweep his room it landed on something shiny. Oh, she loved shiny objects! Reaching over Jim snatched it up to discover it was his personal pad, not just the one he used will on shift in the infirmary.

A normal respectful person would put it back and refrain from snooping, but Jim was not particularly normal. When it came to Bones' she really didn't know any boundaries and her curiosity was just too much. Before she could decide for herself the beeping of a call from Bones' Mama on the pad made the decision for her.

With a shit eating grin Jim flipped it on answering the call.

-Line break-

Bones was tried plain and simple; his shift had been one from Hell. Four fractures, six colds, and three migraine treatments later along with two surgeries had him ready to pull his hair out. Now all he wanted to do was fall into bed and catch some sleep.

Walking through his dormitory door he could have sworn he heard voices. Was that Jim… and his Mother! Oh Hell no!

Adding a little peep to his step he flew into the living room. Jim sat at his couch happily listening to his Mama talk about him as a little munchkin, telling the little 'monster' herself stuff that could easily be held over his head for blackmail.

"Aleksandrya what do you think you're doing!" Yes, he used her full name she so deserved it this time.

Her head shot up like a deer caught in the headlights, his Mama's talking having stopped when she heard his exclamation.

"I should've known the moment I left you alone her you'd be causing some trouble," He scolded annoyed, "What crossed your mind to make you go and pick up _my private_ pad and answer a call!"

Jim looked down with a little puppy pout that made Bones want to counsel her. He may be angry, but he hated seeing her sad. Before he could even try his Mama's angry voice cut him off.

"Leonard McCoy!" She snapped over the pad, "You had better apologize this instant to Jim before I reach through this pad and tan your hide! If she hadn't answered the call _you_ had obviously failed to I would have never have met your friend, knowing you mister you would have kept her to yourself."  
"Mama…" Bones tried now really apologetic.

"Don't you Mama me young man," Mama McCoy scolded lightly eyes softening slightly at his downcast eyes, "Jimmy ain't done nothing wrong, this sweetheart had just been giving me some honest company while you've been working your little butt off."

"Sorry Mama," He murmured lightly before sending both an apologetic and annoyed lool, she returned it with a lopsided 'opps' grin.

"Now Jim I was just going to tell you about the time Leonard decided to play makeover…" "MAMA!" Jim was snickering uncontrollably as she dodged Bones' attempt to steal the pad away intently listening to the story.

Looks like his want for sleep was all for naught.

(End)

**I hope you guys enjoyed **** I'm sorry for the grammar issues, I was trying to get this out quick sense its took me so long. **


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter Eleven **

Jim fidgeted slightly as she adjusted her outfit in the mirror; it was a mid-thigh length shimmering gold command skirt paired with a long sleeved knit v-neck shirt she had found at the bottom of her closet. The meeting with Commander Spock was supposed to take place in little than over a half hour and as of now she was so not ready; especially with the knowledge that his Mom more than likely was going to be present. This entire week was just a freaking mess.

Where was that devils luck when she truly needed it?

Sighing exasperated in frustration Jim bit her bottom lip worrying it as she distractedly pulled and twisted her blonde locks in a comfortable, yet classy side bun. There was that distinct feeling the day wouldn't be all to kind to her, it was just that familiar worrying gut-twisting feeling.

(Time Skip)

Standing in front of her dorm room door ready to leave with Jim held her pad in hand. The small screen was lit up with Bones' face; she hoped her nervousness would be quelled by the grumpy southern teddy bear. He always managed to make herself pull herself together, with that prickly yet soft persona. That man was truly the best.

"Bones I don't know if I can do this," Jim breathed out anxiously as she nervously fidgeted.

Bones gave her an irritated look, brown hair ruffled up cutely with tiredness and chin and neck showing the shadow of stubble. His annoyed hazel eyes were begging to know if this really was the reason she was interrupting his work so early in the morning. He'd just finished the night shift and was about to continue on into the morning shift with a procedure on some idiot kid (he was 21 for God's sake) who thought it was a good idea to put a light bulb in his mouth on a dare (note – those don't come back out without medical assistance, unless you want to be coughing up some glass shards).

"Jim I've personally seen you pummel and take down hulking guys, alien and human alike in some of your bar fights," He deadpanned as he watched her fidgeting about with a softened expression, "An hour to talk over the case with this Commander won't kill you. Be glad he's even willing to help, being as it is his test you cheated on."

Really, why did everyone continue to accuse her of cheating?! It wasn't cheating, how many times did she have to say that? Bending a couple of rules for the safety of the whole and not believing in a no win situation should be encouraged, not the opposite. Heck even the guy who made it was standing up for her and he's a freaking Vulcan, that there spoke many levels. Why would he stand up for her if she had actually cheated? The evidence was right there in its self.

If she had truly been in space in a dire situation she would do _anything _to make sure her crew came out in one piece, even if it meant bending the rules. Crew was family; the bond that they created throughout their journey was almost thicker than blood. Jim would _never ever _betray her family, nor let them suffer that just wasn't her motto.

"For the last time it wasn't cheating," She pouted with a semi-serious expression, but she didn't really elaborate on her thought process, "It was an exception to the rules that ended the exam quite nicely in my opinion."

Bones rolled his eyes in exasperation; she really loved twisting her words around to confuse people, Jim probably didn't really how annoying she made herself on the occasion. The only reason that little shit had defended her was probably to benefit him, which had to be it. If it had been him for example cheating on that test he severely doubted the Commander would be so lenient and protective. He'd probably already been suspended, or even worse expelled from the academy.

Now he just had to figure out what the hobgoblin wanted from his Jimmy. If that pointy-eared bastard had any intention of hurting or messing with her, Bones was going to teach him the southern way on how to deal with people who messed with little ladies. A phaser (shotguns were outdated in most places, only people in the backwoods still kept them handy) in one hand a baseball bat in the other.

"I have to get back to my job," Bones gave her a stern look, hiding his thoughts, "You ain't no little girl in diapers darling, so chin up and deal with it."

Without listening to any protests she may have had he clicked out of the phone call, leaving Jim alone on the other end.

"Don't you darling me darling," Jim muttered agitatedly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously, before walking out of the door. Might as well listen, better to face the fire head on rather than let it burn her slowly.

(With Sarek)

"So you're telling me I've gone 20 years into the future," George croaked, "A future were I _died _on the Kelvin…" He trailed off almost unbelieving of his own words. Oh dear Lord.

Sarek watched intently as a mirage of emotions flashed across the supposedly deceased Captains faces, before it ultimately became blank. Humans really were such fascinating creatures; he had already known Amanda was one of a kind, but her entire species really was something else entirely.

"Affirmative," Sarek replied stoically with an ever so slight twitch of his eyebrow, "The Kelvin intercepted the opposing ship two decades ago. You were hailed hero with your actions."

Kirk didn't seem to care much for those details; he looked far off in thought. Sarek assumed that of the family he had left behind. Suddenly the name Aleksandrya Kirk floated across his mind, Spock's Jim. Oh, what an interesting thought; an interesting, yet quite possibly pressing thought.

"My family," Kirk began with desperate azure staring deep into Sarek's own 'emotionless', "What became of my family? Are they ok? Did they make it out?"

A moment ticked by as Sarek strategically racked his mind for answers that would best benefit the given situation, he knew where Kirk's daughter was that was quite obvious (although he thought it was most logical to keep that she was his son's interest to himself for the current time, Terran reactions tended to vary in personal relations affairs), but his wife he only had a faint idea about.

"Your wife I presume is still attending a Starfleet enlisted trip in the Ex system for exploratory and expansion purposes," Sarek paused for a moment as he let it sink into Kirk (Amanda constantly reminded him humans took longer to "cope" than Vulcan's), "Your daughter I believe is currently attending Starfleet."

For a moment Kirk developed a confused expression, before it turned enraged without a moment's notice. Such an odd Terran; Amanda would approve, 'the weirder the better' as she would so eloquently state to him ignoring his dry inquiry.

(With George)

George listened attentively as the Vulcan filled him in on the information he was missing. Suddenly a thought came to his mind; his precious girls, Wionna and Aleksandrya.

"My family," Kirk began with desperate eyes, "What became of my family?" Oh he hoped to whomever was listening they had made it out ok.

The Vulcan was silent for a moment almost as if he were collecting his thoughts (that made George slightly suspicious, he'd never seen a Vulcan whom had to collect their thoughts).

"Your wife I presume is still attending a Starfleet enlisted trip in the Ex system," He paused for a moment, "Your daughter I believe is currently attending Starfleet."

George had blanked the moment he had heard Wionna and the Ex System in the same sentence. But that wasn't supposed to be until… Oh hell no! She hadn't; had she? Would his Wionna really do something like to their little Aleksandrya of all?

"Wasn't that mission scheduled for six years after what would've been my demise?" George's stony expression could've easily resembled that of a highly disciplined Vulcan; Sarek was highly impressed.

"Affirmative," He nodded his head once, fascinated as to where he would go with it.

"Why the Hell would she leave our six year old daughter without a Father _and _Mother to go on some crack mission! Unbelievable!" He exploded a chilling fury imitating off of his body, "She hasn't seen Aleksandrya in maybe 14 years; it takes 5 to get to the bloody Ex System and who knows how long they plan to stay! Who cares about holo-vids and phone calls, she should have been there for her!" George paused a moment to real in his anger and take a deep breath.

"Apologies," He sighed wearily as the fury moved underneath the surface having noticed the Vulcan's impassiveness become slightly stiffened at his outburst, "I understand if some of my emotions may upset you."

(Back with Sarek)

Sarek watched stoically as this highly held man broke out in rage at his wife's actions. Not the he could really hold blame to such reactions. Vulcan's may be more introverted and emotion withheld, but when it came to kin and life-mates emotional barriers tended to not be as strong as they were supposed to be, in less than savor-able situations a more primal state could rear into existence. He held personal experiences with his Amanda, Ya'gr'l was a prime example.

It was difficult for him to process how a Terran mother could abandon their offspring, one of the reasons Sarek could never really understand some humans. Amanda was an exception; she was his life-mate, his beautiful caring life-mate. For her to even consider abandoning Spock or him was a comical thought, it wasn't in her nature. As for Vulcan women their children were a part of them connected through special bonds, abandonment was far from an option. To see such having happened to this Aleksandrya Kirk, Spock's interest was fascinating.

"Apologies," Kirk sighed wearily as the fury moved underneath the surface, "I understand if some of my emotions may upset you."

"Amends are unneeded Mr. Kirk," Sarek intoned with an almost unnoticeable recline of his head, "It is unseen for a Vulcan Mother to leave her child, kin is held close. We hold no regard to those whom disregard such a fact."

Kirk looked up appraising him what he estimated to be some level of respect. He seemed to hold some understanding to what Sarek meant.

"Is there some way for me to find out about my daughter until I have the change to meet her?" He looked at Sarek with a hopeful almost desperate face, "I want to know what she's had to live through. What's she's had to become, and even overcome. I want to know the story she's chosen to write for herself and follow."

Sarek paused momentarily as he pondered the Kelvin's late Captain's words. Such were of a quality of celebrated philosophers and word-smiths; this man was different, different in an intriguing way.

"My bond-mate is currently attending the Academy on a visit to our son," He replied after a moment of contemplation, "She may be able to gain some sort of information if you so wish it."

Kirk nodded in gratefulness, but a look of confusion was slowly adopted at his words.

"I was not aware there were any Vulcan's currently attending or working with Starfleet." He looked at him in curiosity, almost unbelievingly, "Don't your people usually attend the Science Academy on Vulcan, or another path originated on your planet."

Ah, Sarek had not particularly been anticipating questions pertaining to personal issues. Usually many did not care to pry, but he could not bring himself to hold any contempt towards Kirk's question, that would be illogical. For all he currently had knowledge of no Vulcan in his time was with Starfleet.

"Spock my son was asked by the High Council to join the Science Academy," Sarek replied, "Unfortunately he promptly refused after unsavory assumptions proposed by few about his Mother, _with_ her fiery word choice." His lips almost twitched at the last bit, unseen by Kirk.

"I had not realized bullying was justified on Vulcan, is it not a primitive human default scorned by all?" Kirk frowned slightly as if the thought its self was a terrible insidious thing (Sarek had to own admittance to that Vulcan's had not escaped the faults of prejudice and contempt even with their masks of no emotions), "And fire? It's nice to realize Vulcan's are not so different than we humans."

Did Kirk have the belief his Amanda was a Vulcan? The very thought would be humorous if it were true. If Amanda were a Vulcan, she would be the most trouble emotional prone one he'd ever had the chance to meet. T'Pau would more than likely experience heart faults if such were true.

"Amanda, my bond-mate is Terran, for her to share the same traits as a Vulcan is very unlikely." Sarek informed him, "Spock has inherited much of her spirit as well as his Vulcan ancestry."

Kirk's mouth dropped open in surprise at his proclamation. The idea of a Vulcan with a human was completely new to him; it seemed out of this world.

"Well ok then," He replied almost unsure, but choosing not to push the subject, "Back on track, I'd be really grateful to find out about my daughters well-being."

"Affirmative," Sarek nodded once in confirmation.

Before anymore words could be exchanged a Vulcan female swiftly walked in with almost a sense of urgency in her blank expression.

"Captain," The question was obvious in the thickening air. Sarek nodded his head once in affirmation.

"One of our teams has landed on Delta Vega," Her expressionless façade seemed to ripple, "The ship contained an elderly Vulcan one that could prove to be an elder, but has no registration."

"T'Stara there are many Vulcan's spread across the galaxy without forms of identification. Is there any evidence that this may be an exception away from the exceptions?" He lightly raised his curved eyebrow.

That was when her eyes met his own dead on…

"That is where the problem proves to be Captain," She tilted her head lightly intelligent eyes blinking almost owlishly, "This Vulcan hold's characteristics of _your_ clan…"

**Sorry this took so long to publish :P amazing fanfictions stole away my attention! Hopefully you guys enjoyed ****)))))))))))) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Q/A**

There was a question earlier on if I was describing Romulan's instead of Klingon's. Frankly I'm not that well versed in Star Trek. The new movies are what got me into the series, currently I'm trying to get into the original TV. Show. So, I apologize if I get some facts wrong: p. I'm trying to use Wikipedia and Google to help me along, so if you anyone see's any textual mistakes it's because I'm still learning. Hopefully when I finish I'll be able to re-edit everything. Thanks!

# If anyone has any questions needing answered please ask, I'll be sure to answer in the next chapter

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Ace of SpadesXD**_

(With Spock)

Leaning forward towards his desk Spock adopted a meditative stance placing the tips of his atop one another. He had closed the door of his office precisely twenty minutes earlier to pertain a sense of isolation and privacy. His Mother no matter how much he enjoyed her company could be a fraction to much in the terms of her "motherly" prying, or however she would have praised it. Spock was grateful for the spectacular timing his Father had, she had been interrogating him relentlessly just getting to the topic of Cadet Kirk when he commed her; such a beneficial time.

Cadet Kirk, she was the cause of both his inquiry and current trouble amongst his fellow Professors'; an enigma he ached to figure out. Maybe his Mother held a true statement, if it had been anyone else would have spared them his anger and even supported their side of the course case? He would have enjoyed the notion of stating yes that was indeed a fact, but with further inquiry Spock did not believe he could say such truthfully. If it had been anyone else they would be on trial being persecuted by he himself, not defended.

This Cadet was something entirely different. She felt like an exception to any other student he may have deemed a cheater. She had managed to push the perimeters of his exam and beat it in a way so skillful and intelligently crafted that even he couldn't really fault her for it; although there was more to it than that exceptionally more. She as a person was just as interesting as she the person who beat his exam.

Cadet Kirk was not just an ordinary student who drifted along aimlessly only wanting some diploma to feel like she accomplished something, oh no… she was striving for something better something magnificent and her home was soon to be the galaxy. Kirk was no flat character.

She alike he was scarred by possibly years upon years of bullying and the forbearing weight of her Father's fame. Aleksandrya Kirk was a woman that both greatly confused Spock and was equally easy to understand, even with barely having known her.

Pondering deeper into his meditative state something hummed against his inquiries. Recoiling slightly in surprise, Spock curiously, yet cautiously moved back to that little hum analyzing it. As he mentally tugged against it to find its origin something odd happened, it reacted to his curiosity. The little hum seemed to transform into a seemingly endless strand that leaned against his inquiries, warming in a pleasant way. Where did this strand end? What was it?

His inquiries where abruptly interrupted as gently knocks on the office door sounded a flash of golden hair shown through the small window on it. Pushing his present thoughts back for further inspection later on, Spock readied himself for the meeting he had with Kirk.

(With Amanda)

Amanda pouted lightly when she had to leave her interrogation ah… _interest_ for Spock's well-being behind when the beeper to her comm went off; Sarek was calling.

"What is it Adun," Amanda frowned. "I was in the middle of getting Spock to spill on his lady friend."

Sarek raised an eyebrow at her in an almost humoring fashion, but their bond spoke tones. For the first time in years, maybe even since Ya'gr'l Amanda felt his anxiety and… was that fear? What had happened when she had left? She looked into his seemingly emotionless eyes and saw deep worry.

"Minutes after your departure to Earth, I occupied a research and rescue ship to two distress calls; one in a Klingon neutral zone and another located upon Delta Vega."

Amanda raised an eyebrow in inquiry, that didn't seem too weird. What was the problem? Sarek, sensing her question continued on.

"The first had come from the U.S. Kelvin," She gasped silently holding a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. "I have reason to believe some sort of energy during the Kelvin incident has caused such a dilemma."

Amanda really had no care for what caused it, "Sarek _who _sent that distress call?" She had a creeping feeling in the pit of her stomach that didn't exactly reassure her. His features spoke volumes to what was happening on his side.

"George Kirk has affirmed his creditentals." Sarek admitted, "He is very curious as to where and how his daughter is doing and currently holds vicious qualms towards Office Wionna Kirk who to his assumptions abandoned his daughter."

Ignoring the little tid-bit about Wionna Kirk (Which really bugged the shit out of Amanda), "Sarek this is _not _good, really, really not good!"

Exploring their bond Sarek felt her anxiousness and anxiety. Did something happen with Spock and Ms. Kirk? By the emotions flashing through Amanda he realized something was far from right.

"What is it Adun'a?"

"_She and Spock are going to court with some Commander over the Kobayashi Maru! Lord she'll be lucky not to be expelled!_"

Sarek knew things were never meant to be so easy.

(Spock and Jim)

Jim shyly set her bag down beside the chair in front of the Professor's desk and sat down. Never before was she this shy that just wasn't in her nature.

"Professor what's happening?" She asked quietly looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Spock looked at her with curiosity shining through his impassiveness, and was that worry? If he were worried about defending of her being as he was the creator of the exam, Jim had a feeling she should be a little worried herself.

"Cadet Giotto has been kind enough to inform me of ill intentions Cadet Uhura has proposed concerning your trial." Spock told her hands folded in front of him.

Shit so it was going to trial and that little bitch planned to more than likely get her expelled.

"How are we going to prove she's lying then Professor?" Jim chewed her bottom lip silently worry evident, "Uhura's a respected student, who as far as I know has a clean record. Personally, I can say that's not very true for me."

"I hold the notion that being as I am the sole creator should be able to decide wither or not my exam has been cheated on." Spock commented drily, "That being said the Court and Admirals hopefully will hold some regard to my words."

Jim looked at him, her usual confidence melding with her shyness and curiosity. She still did not understand _why _he was so adamant in helping her.

"Sir I still don't understand what you're going to gain from going against your colleagues to help some idiot who decided to test your exams perimeters?"

"Cadet it is in very bad taste to call one's self an "idiot" as you decided so elegantly to quote," Jim blushed under his scrutiny slightly annoyed at his reprehend, "From my observations you seem particularly astute in your ideas. Your theory for trans-dimensional being is a fine example of such."

He remembered that?

"Thanks' Professor," She sighed tiredly fiddling her hands, "But I really don't think the Admirals and Officers are really going to see it that way. More like more of a way to get attention."

"That is why I am dedicating time and energy to present evidence that is a complete false claim that holds no precedence." He looked to her with veiled determination.

"Then I thank you."

(Spock Prime)

He was frightened, but urged himself to display an air of indifference. Over the past decades when Jim had been alive she had always encouraged him the show of emotion, assuring him it did not make him a lesser Vulcan.

Her name and face still hurt to remember, his heart tightened each and every time. The regret would always remain in mind. All of the time lost he never deemed it necessary to act on his feelings to her. Spock had waited until it was too late, time had eventually run out. But now was not the time to dwell on such things.

Spock had the duty to his people to attend to. Jim would have wanted him to insure their safety, it was her nature and he would never go against his beloved T'hy'las' nature for it was not in his own.

**Two Brief Omake's**

_Amanda meet's Vakros_

Amanda was annoyed, with a vague migraine edging around the nerves of her eyes. The whole freaking day had been a bust. She had been _supposed _to help the newer Orion recruits at the Orion Embassy learn more comprehendible standard. _That _had been a fantastic idea! Hah! Those little assholes; by the end of that lesson she was about ready to bang one of their smug heads against the wood table.

Seriously, the first thing they did was try to flirt with her; real nice. Yea, Amanda knew the Orion species were a very sexual type, but when she had been trying her damndest to teach that excuse just wasn't cutting it. She was going to throttle the next Orion who had the balls to stare at her ass, or better yet find some reason to annoy her. Any reason really; didn't matter much to her as long as she could give them an ass-whopping.

Pushing a stray strand of hair away from her eyes, Amanda headed towards the small cafeteria. She might as well get a little something to eat before she had to go back to those asses. Some Vulcan spice soup (she had always been fond of many of the Vulcan dishes) and maybe a little tea sounded bomb at the moment.

Making her way through the meager line of Federation representatives and Orion workers, Amanda loaded up a tray with her precious goodies. Paying with a government issued food card she began the search for an empty table. At the current time she really didn't feel like interacting with anyone, lest they be another idiot. Alas, her wishes barely if ever came true.

WHAM! CRASH!

She was beyond herself. Soup dripped down her new sweater her Mom had sent her for Christmas, and the tea stained her white shoes. Fan-freaking-tastic! Looking forward at the face of the idiot who ran into her, Amanda was ready to strangle him. It wasn't a Orion though that had done it, it was some Starfleet lackey who probably had have a brain cell.

Instead of apologizing to her the retard freaking smirked at her and looked her up and down. Gr…  
"Excuse me!" Amanda snapped eyes flashing, "Your eyes don't belong there! I think you a me an apology!"

He had the nerve to roll his eyes, "Sweetheart I don't owe you nothing, you owe me for running into me a date would suffice." Oh, that was it! She finally snapped.

Lunging forward, Amanda tackled the man to the floor socking him in the nose along the ways. It took to Orion's and some Andorian Ambassador to finally drag her away from him. They spoke calming words hoping to soothe her anger completely aware of _that_ mans unsavory behavior. He in question lay sprawled on the floor clutching a more than likely broken nose, glaring at her.

Seeing her anger still flaring, a couple of the man's colleagues pulled him away. Thankfully no guard had the balls or heart to do the same to her. It hadn't been Amanda's fault that man had been an asshole.

"That was quite some show." Amanda's annoyed gaze turned onto an Orion about her age, an amused smirk was painted across his lips, obviously having enjoyed the show.

"Really nice to know someone enjoyed it!" She snapped crossing her arms, wincing when the stickiness of the spilt soup rubbed against the sleeves of the already ruined sweater.

He laughed lightly, a smile lighting his face.

"Of course," He answered, "Not many a woman would have done that to an Official, I myself find that pretty enlightening and humoring."

Amanda paused momentarily taking this new person in. He was being neither perverted nor annoying; a nice change. Maybe, just maybe she could finally talk to someone as sane as her (or her kind of sane).

"You're similar to one of your Terran firecrackers sweetheart." And he had to go and ruin it.

Smiling sugar sweet at him with a glint of teeth she answered, "You're similar to one of _my Terran _cartoons, an ittty bitty smurf with a brain the size of a pea."

He looked at her with amused eyes, an eyebrow quirked, before surprising her with an out reached hand.

"I think we make great friends," He declared, "I'm Vakros."

She looked at him annoyed, before turning on her heel leaving him with his hand still out.

Vakros smiled once more, "She'll come around eventually."

_Amanda meet's Sarek_

"Are you absolutely sure this is safe?" Amanda glanced over to Vakros with widened eyes.

After their little incident at the Orion Embassy over a year ago, through the trial and error of Vakros coupled with his annoying pestering, they had eventually became inseparable. They truly had become besties, or at least in the oh-so elegant words Vakros had coined off of some T.V. Show Amanda was sure had come from Earth.

"Yes, yes Mandy," He sighed looking over at her from his seat exasperated, "Do you really think I'd pull you into trouble. More than likely it would be _you _pulling me along into you're trouble."

Amanda pouted, deciding not to answer to that. It was true so she really had no room to object. A year was more than enough time to get into trouble, especially so for her. She and Vakros had become closely acquainted as partners in crime as they made their way into the New Year.

"I just don't really feel comfortable about going to some exclusive Vulcan dinner," She huffed, "They've always seemed a bit to iffy to me."

Vakros snorted, "Amanda everyone seems "a bit iffy" to you, it was the same with me until I annoyed you into liking me."

She giggled behind her hand; that was pretty true. Amanda just hoped to whoever was listening that some Vulcan wouldn't try to annoy her into liking them. Fortunately that was pretty unlikely. Vulcan's 99% of the time were a very introverted and restrained people, unlike Vakros's and her own. Many would not seek friendships; alliances and allies yes, but friendships came little to none between Vulcan's and many other species.

"Landing in five earthen minutes," A monotone women's voice came over the ships speakers. "Please prepare for landing."

Amanda sent Vakros a nervous smile, which he returned reassuringly. Oh, this was going to be something else.

(On Vulcan)

Nervously Amanda picked at her simple blue dress that fell knee length (some assistance at the Terran Embassy had chosen it for her to be a presentable representative). Vakros the little idiot he was had abandoned her to go talk to some Andorian and Vulcan science majors, leaving her by herself on the edge of the party; nice, real nice.

From a passing waiter, she snatched up a glass of what seemed to be Vulcan spice cider, something Vulcan's only usually could drink being as it was very strong for human taste buds. Amanda didn't really care; she loved the tangy sharp taste. It was a perfect mixture of tangy and sweet.

"Are you not worried for being sick," Amanda almost groaned as an emotionless voice crept up besides her, of all her luck.

She turned to take in an imposing Vulcan man. His features were very sharp and defined, shimmering black hair with subtle streaks of gray closely cut to his pointy little ears. Amanda had to admit he wasn't that bad looking. Actually truthfully he was pretty hot once you got around the Vulcan emotionless.

"Nah," She answered pushing away her annoyance (if she was going to represent linguistics and teaching for the Embassy might as well be friendly), "Never have been before, I love the taste."

Amanda backed up her words with a swig from her champagne glass. Not a peep of distaste came out of her as the delicious spices and cider slid down easily. It warmed her from the inside out.

"Never have I discovered a Terran who so easily can consume such a Vulcan delicacy," He looked at her with cool curiosity making it almost impossible for her to read his expression, "Many a time it is relatively inconsumable to those of your kind."

She almost snorted at his assurance; he seemed pretty full of himself.

"I did not know Vulcan's based most of what they know over mere assumptions?" Amanda spoke nonchalantly in a bating tone taking another sip of her precious drink.

He furrowed his naturally arching brows at her almost as if he were attempting to disconcert her question. Was he able to even understand her snarkiness? Could an emotionless Vulcan, understand a human like her?

"Vulcan's do not base knowledge off of assumption Miss," He answered, "Rather off of observation and well placed inquiry."

"So why then did you automatically assume I would get sick off of drinking this," She inquired teasingly (this was beginning to get fun), "You did not know I have a taste for Vulcan beverages and dishes, instead you put on me a wrongly placed assumption that holds no truth or merit in its origin."

Oh ho, that seemed to stump him; Amanda smirked inwardly. She just loved messing with people, human and alien alike.

"I offer my apologies it seems," His monotone voice oddly enough didn't seem as lifeless as she once before (maybe), "I had not realized human digestive systems would be able to endure the food which is bore off of Vulcan. An interesting new fact that holds many inquires?"

He looked at Amanda expectantly as if waiting for an answer. What the crap? When had she become his little question answerer? Amanda was _not_ some little test subject, because of her choices in food. So what if she liked the occasional Vulcan dish. To her it was like the side meal of Chinese or Japanese, just another cultures food that tasted amazing.

"Why are you asking me?" Amanda raised an eyebrow at him accusingly, "I don't hold the answers to your precious inquiry. So what I like my food a little spicy."

"I sense hostility in your words, have I upset you?" He looked to her questioningly head tilted slightly.

Amanda almost cooed, yea she may be a little annoyed, but his demeanor looked too much like a kitten to ignore.

"No just a little tired," She admitted, "Being on Vulcan is very different from being on Earth; it's made me a little grumpy. Sorry about that."

Before he could find a reply, Amanda staggered as the ground around them shook violently. Oh God could Vulcan have earthquakes?! With the next wave she realized it could with alarm. Looking around her Amanda realized the Vulcan's were just as much freaked out as she was. This must not have been a very often occurrence.

People around her were beginning to panic when it didn't show signs of stopping. Wait, that didn't sound like an earthquake, what was that? A boom sounded, as well as a hugger shock wave than before creating gapping cracks in the floor and people falling and flying sideways. The roof was beginning to fall in crumbling bits of granite falling to ground managing to miss some of the scattering guests.

Amanda let out a frightened shriek as a shock wave sent her falling forward. She landed onto a hard body taking it along with her in the fall. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her body as they hit the floor protecting her from the falling rocks. It was that Vulcan, she realized as soon she was flipped around so he was on top receiving the brute of whatever was happening.

A smooth hand accidently slid against her own has he tightened his grip upon her, with the shocks and bombing noises continuing on (were they being attacked?). As soon as their skin made contact it was like the galaxy exploded in front of her eyes. She saw the stars; it was so beautiful and felt so right. Warmth, understanding, and faint shock filtered through her mind. What in the Hell was this?! The Vulcan holding her stiffened.

Even with the chaos Amanda could still hear his faint murmur almost as if it resounded through her mind, "T'hy'la?"

Oh God, this was so not happening! _She_ was his T'hy'la!

**I did it! By the end of this week there **_**will**_** be a chapter thirteen posted. I really have been procrastinating too much. Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Ace of SpadesXD**_

(With Sarek)

Of all the schemes he had to endure of Amanda's and the 'adventures' of being an Ambassador, Sarek could safely say he never in all his years had such an encounter.

George Kirk and the Kelvin incident could be made with an explanation, backed up with science and data. Sarek understood very clearly the numbers and anomalies possible to allow this to happen. The Vulcan on Delta Vega though, rang a bell he for the first time had the inability to comprehend. It was simply impossible for another to hold the characteristics or even aspects of one of his clan.

Sarek was directly descended from T'Pau a very important figure upon Vulcan. She had been present before the rebuilding of Vulcan, and she held much of Vulcan's ancient and private culture to heart. T'Pau and her clan could be compared in Terran terms to royalty, they held much influence.

That had slightly shifted with the marriage of Sarek and Amanda. Many did not approve with the intermarriage with a Terran; unknown too much of the Federation being as Vulcan's typically were logical beings, Vulcan still held prejudice. His son Spock was a fine example of such, he was ridiculed not because who he was as a Vulcan, but who he was biologically. Sarek unlike many of his kin never understood it.

It was near to impossible for this Vulcan to be a member of his clan, being as he, T'Pau, and Spock were the last surviving members; Amanda stood as an honorary.

Had another individual followed Kirk through his anomaly? Or rather was this entirely another instance? Sarek for the time being had no evidence to place a claim. Running through the scenarios and _possible _dangers, he then decided to listen to a piece of advice from his Adun'a no matter his usual resistance to doing so. "_A little risk, can come with big discoveries"._

Comming the med-bay, Sarek briefly checked on Kirk, before reassuring him after the current problems were dealt with Sarek would contact Starfleet on his dilemma. After the comm had come to an end, he called for the discovery and science team with all intent to attend.

(Delta Vega)

Spock was impassive as he saw the first of what he assumed was a rescue ship land. He had a strange notion, that this may not be a good thing that Nero may react to their actions. No matter now, it was too late they had already landed. For the time being he would have to deal with the repercussions and ideally make sure loss of life was minimal.

Peering out from his heavily furred hood, Spock suddenly realized something. That was not a Federation ship. _That_ was a Vulcan ship. Was this what Nero planned? There was a possibility with differing odds, but Spock still was unsure.

Two teams of five made their way towards him, a male following close to the ends of the flanks of the Vulcan Officers. It seemed as if they had deployed a rescue and a science team, but who had occupied them? It must have been someone who held significant sway, for the council usually barred stragglers in missions that required no further help than what was needed. As they drew closer in, Spock stifled his surprise; of course it had to be him.

Only a member of his own family would be allowed to accompany an exclusive mission without question (or at least close to it). The teams along with his Father pulled to a halt when they were within speaking reach.

"Identification is required," What he deduced was the Science Commander stepped forward with a steely persona, something Spock was unused to having been surrounded by Terran's in the later years of his life.

"I am Selek T'Gol," Spock spoke without a hint of outing the lie he told (Jim had taught him well). "I have had malfunctions with my craft due to the malicious intent of a Klingon ship."

The Science Officer by what Spock could safely go off (which was a slight almost unnoticeable raise of a brow) of seemed to believe him, but alas he apparently wasn't in charge. Instead his Father stepped forward with an impassive stance revealing nothing. There was an eighty percent possibility of him having discovered the truth. Which in Spock's mind seemed more than the last problem he had fallen into. Would it affect anything significantly important though if his Father knew?

From what he could tell, he hadn't fallen through to another place, rather another time. This wasn't the Father who had passed away months after his wife, this was a considerably younger Vulcan that Spock wasn't all too familiar with. His actions could either be identical to his caregiver from his own time, or be completely different. This might have been a completely different reality, not only a change in time. At times like this Spock wished Jim were still with him to make the air considerably lighter in the metaphysical sense.

"Your words hold merit," Sarek's voice was identical to Spock's version of him. "But your features have sold you out, and your bond screams lies."

Of course, even with the anomaly he still would hold a family bond with what felt like kin to his Katra. Still the risk of something larger loomed on the edges of Spock's mind forebodingly.

"Where do you draw such conclusions from?" Spock raised an eyebrow daringly (or the daring was in his mind at least fueled along by a miniature Jim and his Mother), "Your claims seem to hold no true evidence, nor ground of backing. I assure you I have no knowledge of some bond that would have sold a thing out."  
His Father smirked he was sure of it even when his face remained blank.

"My claims as you may say hold many grounds to stand upon," Sarek intoned. "And beams of evidence to support it. I can feel the pull of your familial bond amongst my own and your face and stature holds astute resemble to that of my clan, to that of _your _clan."

The Officers surrounding and standing behind Sarek even with the lack of emotions held an air of curiosity.

"Then I urge you to state said claims," Spock was stock still.

"As I have stated before there are no claims being made, only truths based off of facts," Sarek lifted an eyebrow at him. "Spock I would have resolved you would have known better than to lie to me. I have grown used to your Mother's avoiding of situations, yours closely resembles her own."

(Uhura)

Nyota was furious; plain and simple. Giotto was not answering her messages, the idiot had more than likely went drinking with a couple of the cadets again, probably forgetting about her proposition. She would have thought getting back at that daft blonde would be more important than soaking in alcohol and instigating fights. Apparently not.

Gritting her teeth she released a sigh pint up with her emotions. Well it looked like she was on her own. Yes, Nyota would've liked help to secure her back in this, but it probably wasn't going to happen. It didn't matter though. She could do this with or without help. Kirk was finally going to get what was coming to her.

As she applied a flash drive to her "borrowed" pad, Nyota felt a resemblance of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Exploring it for a moment she decided to push it away. There was no reason for her to feel guilty. Kirk was in the wrong, not her. She was doing what Spock should have done.

(Amanda and Vakros)

"Why couldn't we have just stopped at the mess hall to grab something to eat?" Vakros whined, grumpy that Amanda had dragged him out of bed at such an ungodly hour, _without_ any form of breakfast, only a cup of disgusting black coffee (how did humans drank that crap without sweetener amazed him).

She patented him with a look, "No food till the first stage of our mission is complete."

"What first stage?!" He groaned rubbing his poor belly, "Wasn't that's supposed to be finding Spock's girl?"

"No that was our first mission, this ones completely different. Stage one of the new mission is to get people on our side that will back Jim up, people in high places."

Vakros looked at her in understanding, but was still a little bit annoyed about her disregard for his empty stomach.

"So if I'm contacting my Embassy what will you be doing?" He questioned. "Other than Sarek who do _you _know that would help some unknown girl of Spock's on a whim?"

Amanda grimaced slightly as she answered, "The only person who dislikes me with a passion and loves Spock with all her heart."

Thinking of who it might be for a moment, Vakros suddenly burst out into peals of laughter. For Amanda to contact _her_ she must've been pretty serious about this case. Those two could barely be in the same room for a minute before they began throwing insults at each other in the most exclusive of manners.

"Have fun," Vakros snickered behind his hand. "If I were in your boots I would hate having to deal with T'Pau."

Yea, fan-freaking-tastic…

"What reason do you have to contacting T'Amanda?" Even with the impassiveness Amanda could almost feel the volumes expressed in her tones. "Have thy discovered trouble once more?"

Amanda scrunched her noise up, trying to keep herself from scowling. When Sarek or Spock commented on her getting into trouble it was funnier than anything, but when it was T'Pau it was more insulting which probably was her intent. The women didn't have a funny bone in her body.

"It was not I who discovered T'Pau," Amanda answered with equal expressed impassiveness. "It was your grandson that got himself into a pinch."

T'Pau watched her with owl like inquisitive eyes, that she was _sure_ held a tone of dislike. It had to be with the way she expressed her _affection_ for her daughter-in-law. When Spock was mentioned the air around her seemed to change. No matter what she thought of her, Amanda knew Sarek's grandmother held great affection for those who belonged to her clan, being little were still alive.

"What hath he done to warrant himself trouble?" She inquired, arching eyebrow slightly raised as those pecky eyes stared Amanda down.

"A girl, Aleksandrya Kirk cheated on his Kobayashi Maru," Amanda admitted. "She's being sent to trial."

"Am I to aid in trying against her?" T'Pau asked. "Would Spock's word not suffice, being the creator of the exam?"

At that no matter how much ire Amanda held towards her Grandmother-In-Law she allowed a knowing smirk to cross her face.

"No he would need your help in defending her case," Amanda replied nonchalantly. "In Spock's eyes she did not cheat, but rather changed the perimeters of the exam in a logical way that does not warrant trouble. Unfortunately for him many of his colleagues do not hold similar views, they believe him to be quiet cracked up to aid the person who tore apart his exam."

T'Pau's expression did not change, but Amanda could almost feel a shift in her emotions. Disbelief and sudden, yet stale understanding.

"I do not comprehend why my grandson and my great grandson must choose Terran women, "T'Pau murmured thoughtfully with a twinge of distaste on her tongue. "He would have been much better off with a proper Vulcan bride. T-Pring would have been a perfect candidate if she would have keep to a sense of faithfulness."

At the obvious jab and the name of the latter Amanda scowled. T'Pau made it to where she wanted to throttle her at times, but she had to hold back for Sarek's sake. He was always chiding her for her impatience for his beloved grandmother and their need to find some sort of common ground. Which in reality probably would never happen.

"Leave Sarek and I out of this your distaste for our bonding is irrelevant," Amanda snapped. "Spock did not _choose _this girl they came together through something much more special and much, much more rare."

"And what may that prove to be," T'Pau raised an eyebrow similar to Sarek's own actions of inquiry, waiting for an answer.

"They are T'hy'la bonded of course."

For the first time since being married to Sarek, Amanda saw an obvious twinge of emotion on T'Pau's face before it quickly vanished. It was disbelief and the need for more knowledge; curiosity.

"How do thee now for sure?" She questioned, "A human such as yourself can easily mistake simple interest for such. A T'hy'la bond is rare, almost unheard of. If such would happen to Spock it would amount to something great, but that is nearly implausible."

Oh, Amanda cautioned herself from snapping on that old hag. She sure did have such a snippy rude mouth on her. Amanda wished Sarek would just let her at her some days.

"A human such as myself has the ability to notice small things," Amanda gritted her teeth. "It is also pretty obvious. Spock would have never acted this way for anything less than family. He is basically giving up everything he worked for, for some girl he barely knows. He's risking his job defending someone who cheated on his own exam. He is becoming something for this girl he would have never become for that retched T'Pring."

T'Pau watched Amanda who had stopped talking and was slightly red-faced from her exclamation. Thoughtfully she pondered on the new information, weighing the chances, risks, and possible outcomes. Was it even possible for a Vulcan to have a human T'hy'la? Sarek and Amanda were not T'hy'la they were only close bond mates. Could it be possible that her only grandson had done the impossible?

"I will help," T'Pau finally answering after a moment of silence (it felt like hours to Amanda). "But I will not believe them to be T'hy'la until I see concrete proof. I do not approve of such a relationship unless it is nothing short of a T'hy'la bond, I have seen and dealt with enough through the duress of Sarek's and your own."

Keep your calm Amanda keep your calm. You can't break the screen of this nice comm Sarek got you for Christmas last year, because his grandmother is a crazy old bat.

(With George)

George was itching to do something, itching to find more out about his family. He needed to know what had happened to his precious baby girl. He needed to find out why his beloved wife would do such a thing to their daughter. What had happened while he had been supposedly dead?

Would Aleksandrya still love him? Or would she despise him for abandoning her and causing her Mother to abandon her to?

Maybe if he could "borrow" one of the crew's pads he could discover more information. Looking around to the med-bay making sure the coast was clear, he crept to the spare technology cabinet hoping to find something. He growled in annoyance when he realized it was locked; those freaking pointy-eared Vulcan's had probably realized he would want to know more about the future he had landed in to. They probably had the belief he would cause trouble without a guide, so they must've locked off anything that could prove to be made a problem by him.

George smirked slightly; that wouldn't stop him not in a million years. Looking around he spotted what he assumed was an old fashioned scalpel (he wondered why that was there, being as many standard ships only carried laser cutters being safer than the old 21st century equipment) pushing the thought aside he thanked his luck in even finding one.

Going back to the locked cabinet, George shimmied the blade underneath the electronic lock. For a moment he searched looking for something. Moments later he heard a little crack than it was followed by a snap; bingo! Putting the scalpel back where it had been, he quickly returned to the closet and began his search.

He was pleased to find a standard pad after a couple minutes of fumbling around. Looking at the time on the digital clock behind him, George realized he really had to hustle if he wanted to complete this task before being caught. Booting it up, he prayed those impromptu hacking classes with that old Andorian buddy of his would pay off. Quickly he pulled up the Starfleet database and began the task.

Frustration crinkled his forehead as he was consistently meet with anti-hacker barriers. What bullshit! It didn't used to be that hard to get in; he even used Pike's old code! That ass must've changed it.

"May I inquire the reasoning you hold for breaking into that storing unit and obtaining that pas?" George jumped slightly in fright, turning to see a beautiful stoic Vulcan women, dressed in science blues. She had a fair complexion and shimmery black hair pulled up into an intricate bun.

"Uh…" He gave her a sheepish look, "I guess curiosity got the best of me."

"Such an odd human function," She ventured without emotion. "To what gained you such an amount of curiosity to want to break in and steal a pad, when you could have just gone to a personal and asked for help? It seems to be a much more logical option."

George looked at her curiously almost as if he could not understand why she hadn't called security yet to detain the pad from him. He wondered if Vulcan's had their own form of curiosity. Could the need for fact and knowledge for the unknown be a form of that?

"I had the fear your leader Sarek would not allow me to search for information on my daughter at the time being," George admitted. "I know he more than likely has the belief that the time is not right and it may cause harm, but I want to know what has happened to her during the time I have been dead. I want to know why my wife who is supposed to love our daughter with all her heart abandoned her."

The Vulcan women looked at him for a moment as if contemplating his words. George could have almost sworn he had caught a very, very brief hint of warmth and compassion in the usually emotionless eyes before it vanished. Maybe Vulcan's weren't as bad as many humans and aliens made them out to be.

"I see logic in your actions," She praised him in a way only a Vulcan could. "I will offer help until you have obtained such."

George felt a wave of relief pass through him.

"I am so grateful," He smiled in thanks at her. "I'm George Kirk, may I inquire your name?"

"I am T'Farah of the of the Fo'ho'l house." She answered.

**I'm so sorry, I didn't really edit this, but I hope you guys enjoy :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go! Yes, I know I'm a horrible person to keep you waiting but… its continued**** Enjoy the addition of someone new!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"It's this Friday?! That's only two days away!" Jim exclaimed eyes wide as the Professor recounted the comm he had just received from some board official. His brown eyes zeroed in on each and every reaction she exerted.

How were they supposed to come up with a case in two days?! It was near to impossible, how was this even far? Jim vaguely wondered if the board of Professor's filing against her was even _allowed _to push the case this early. It seemed unfair and unjust; and they probably knew it too. Jim felt like she was ready to strangle somebody.

Would they even have enough supporters, before Friday? That's what really worried her. Jim had a bad feeling most students having already taken the Kobayashi Maru and failed would be against her for her little go-around. To her it seemed like they were heading into battle one to a hundred; the odds just weren't on their side.

"Apologies Cadet," Spock inclined his head with something close to frustration in his own browns. "Our case proves to be sound enough; if the Admiralty of Starfleet holds any resemblance of morality and logic you Cadet will warrant no trouble. It is not you who deserves suspension, it is Cadet Uhura."

Jim breathed out a sigh, running a nervous hand through her already mused hair at his words. Why was he so kind to her? Hell, other people deserved it a lot more than she ever did.

"Thanks Professor," She murmured softly leaning back in her chair. "I know I've asked this before and it's probably pretty redundant, but why, why are you putting yourself through all of this to help me?"

She paused for a moment, "I'm not trying to sound angsty or anything, but is supporting me really worth your career? You shouldn't through everything away to help some screw-up, it just doesn't seem for logical to me."

Before she could open her mouth to continue on, Spock raised a hand instantly silencing her. Jim felt a hint of curiosity and something akin to sadness or understanding; why was that their? She could have sworn she had only been apprehensive and warning only seconds ago. Were they even her emotions? His words quickly pulled that train of thought to a stop. She could come back to it another time.

"Cadet what I have chosen to do may not seem to be logical in eyes of many," Spock allowed himself to admit. "I see something they do not; a girl with a drive, a drive that will discover and create many things to aid our future. I see a star amidst an abyss of those that are slowly dying out."

"My views may not hold a conventional sense of logic, but they will prove to be fact, do not doubt that."

Spock's words were a light through the murkiness of her mood; she sent him a gentle, thankful smile.

"Disregarding such," Spock began, "Both my Mother, my Godfather, and I hold many contacts that will support such claims, so please loose such worry."

At the latter Jim's grinned widened, "Your Mother's really something else; everything anyone could want in one. She's a mixture of sweet, caring and funny."

The look Spock gave her hinted that he was both intrigued and was that grateful? Jim felt a pang in her heart. Now that she realized it, it must've been an oddity on Vulcan for one of their own to marry a human. She herself had never heard of anything like it, until she met Amanda and learned Spock was half human. Could the other Vulcan's have been prejudice?

However unconventional and un-logical that may sound, it didn't seem to far-fetched. To the children growing up around Spock and the adult's maybe they may have though him to have flaws in his logic and control. Humans were passionate and emotion controlled, for a Vulcan to be half and half, he could have been a social pariah.

Jim's heart ached at that; maybe this was the reason he was helping her. He felt kinship in her situation, he related in some form to what she was going through.

"She must be a brave woman," She suddenly stated, drawing a curious tilt of Spock's head, "To have given up Earth and probably any sense of normalcy to live on Vulcan."

"My Mother is brave I must conceive," Spock said, "But she hold's much passion and what my Father would call recklessness with an incentive. I am forever grateful to have been guided by an entity who respects my Father's culture yet firmly believes in her own enough not to change who she is after joining with him."

Compared to Wionna, Jim considered Amanda a saint, a mother that actually cared and helped her child grow. Wionna would never live up to Amanda Grayson; Jim raised her mental glass to Spock's mom.

(George and T'Farah)

George sat next to T'Farah on his med-bay bed. The pad he had stolen had been put back and she had withdrawn her own personal; she had stated it was more secure and reliable. She had been at her research for barely five minutes before the first hit popped up.

"A multiple childhood offender in Riverside Iowa," T'Farah stated after a moment of staring at the screen almost not comprehending the words, "Her principal being the stealing of her stepfathers 1966 corvette at the age of nine and proceeding in driving it off a cliff, she managed to save herself by jumping out moments before it reached its destination."

His jaw dropped; what the hell?! Why would risk her life to total some car, that belonged to a crack-pot boyfriend/husband of Wionna? She could have hurt herself, or even worse! George furrowed his eyebrows, wait a moment…

"That car didn't belong to him!" He suddenly exclaimed. "That was mine! It took me damn near years to find the frame and build it up from the ground up with all of the original parts. Why the hell would Wionna give _my_ car to some shady guy of hers?! It should have gone to Aleksandrya!"

T'Farah looked at him with what may have been contemplation, "Such a thought also has the probability of having passed her own mind. Drastic measures are often taken by those in unfavorable situations."

George stilled; could that man have been hurting her? He prayed to anyone listening that it wasn't so, because if so hell would be a relief for what he would give him.

"Is there anything else?" He pushed the thought away, glancing back at the awaiting Vulcan.

"Minor altercations," She stated scrolling down through her pad searching, before abruptly stopping. "At the age of fourteen Ms. Kirk participated in a prank the rewired her school systems regenerators, for the following week nothing with the exceptions of sweets and what could be considered carnival food was able to generated for lunch."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "What's so bad about that? It's just a little prank; I probably did worse during my Academy years. It sounds like it was a lot safer than her car incident."

T'Farah put down her pad and fixed him with a gaze that screamed something horrible, something imaginable.

"In retaliation her Stepfather, being as her mother was off planet, decided to send her off planet to Tarsus IV for correctional purposes," Her words were laden with the Vulcan equivalent of disgust, emotionless face hinting of severe disapproval.

"I'm pretty pissed off with the assholes disregard of her, but," George paused a moment, "what's wrong with Tarsus IV. I remember seeing some of the plans for the new colony in Admiral Barnett's office. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea, something new, maybe even great."

"Mr. Kirk I would refrain from calling such great, you may receive unsavory attitudes in retaliation," T'Farah warned. "Tarsus IV in the first few months of its life proved to be what many hoped for; that is until Admiral Barnett stepped away from his position do to command issues and Kodos stepped in his place."

_Kudos_, why did that name sound so familiar? Why did he have a sense of foreboding with the mention of his name? George felt apprehension; what had that man done to his daughter?

"After three weeks into his administration word from the new colony was no longer received," George felt his heart dropping with each word. "At first Starfleet held beliefs that it was only minor complications, which those on the other side were still working to fix. Three weeks turned into five months; Starfleet finally stepped in."

"What did they find?"

T'Farah stared straight at him unblinking, "Out of the four thousand men and women inhabiting the colony twenty survived, your daughter being one. I am substantially surprised to have even come across her name in an event such as this; it must have been a faulty of Starfleet. The names of the victims were supposed to be secure."

George couldn't move he was frozen in his spot; heart probably having stuttered to a stop. _Twenty alive out of four thousand! _His baby girl surviving the odds! What they hell had happened?! How had Starfleet managed to screw up bad enough to cost the lives of three thousand plus? T'Farah's use of the word victim struck a nerve. Did this tragedy happen at the cost of someone else? Was it an accident or something worse?

"What happened," He finally croaked, running a shaking hand through blond locks.

"There had been a shortage in food," She began in her monotone. "After the shortage came the electrical storms, shorting out any way of escape and contact to any form of help. Famine spread, disease quickly following. If Starfleet had waited any longer, the twenty including your daughter would have eventually perished."

_I'm a failure_, George suddenly realized. If he hadn't had been some goddamn martyr, little Aleksandrya wouldn't have been with that pathetic excuse for a mother Wionna. God how hadn't he seen this person so long ago. Had love really blinded him that much? Enough to marry some witch who didn't give a damn about her children.

The silence had George glancing back up at the Vulcan official. Through the stoic face, and emotionless aura there was something else; something untold.

"What aren't you telling me?" He suddenly blurted out, watching her face carefully.

"The Vulcan council and many in the community had beliefs have Tarsus IV, much had been unsaid," She stated.

George looked at her blankly, "You believe there was a cover-up?"

"It is a very logical intuition," She nodded in affirmation. "Tarsus IV was an advanced model, which was near to fail proof. The Vulcan science academy had assisted in the making of suitable nourishment plans and back-up regenerators that in all actuality should have had the ability to withstand a simple electrical storm."

Her words held a fair amount of sense, but where did they lead?

"There is a theory, one in which I personally support with the backing of much logic, that Tarsus IV had been a genocide," T'Farah did not flinch or show emotion at the words that pierced through George's heart and soul. "Commander Kodos, from the observation of Vulcan held many suspicions. In many meetings he held to cold relations to some, even without knowing them beforehand, and warm with others. One of our elder's in particular had a bad confrontation with him."

"T'Pau a very valued and influential elder had traveled to attend the sending off of the new colony for diplomatic assurance; she did not receive many warm welcomes from the Commander," George was beginning to understand the horrible reality, "From many considerations she had recounted him to be both xenophobic and uncaring of peoples that did not meet his standards."

George was beyond horrified at this point, "He was a Hitler; my poor baby girl..."

Aleksandrya had to live through genocide. More than likely watching as her friends and those who she made family were murdered and tortured around her. Her _Mother, _the person who was supposed to protect her with her with her life basically allowed this to happen. If she'd had been their Aleksandrya wouldn't have had to go through mental and more than likely physical torture.

How was he going to fix this… would she even give him the time of day?

(Thursday (Day Later) with T'Pau)

Stepping off of the shuttle, indigo Vulcan head shawl wrapped securely around her head hiding both ears and hair, T'Pau walked with an air of superiority towards Starfleet Academy. She had left immediately after T'Amada had sent her admissions.

No matter how she may disapprove of their union T'Pau could not fault Sarek for standing by his T'hy'la no matter the consequence. To Vulcan's family was everything; they were the very bond the keep them grounded to this life and connected to one another.

Many races in and out of the Federation saw her species as stoic and uncaring, but that façade hid emotions more potent than any would be able to handle. To control ones emotions, is to control the current, to become more than an illogical animal.

If this girl was Spock's T'hy'la T'Pau would support them. Her grandson did not deserve some faithless girl, who allowed her logic to be overturned by lust and prejudice. Yes, T'Pau was not fond of the idea of him bonding with a Terran alike her wayward Sarek, but if they were T'hy'la it overturned her judgment.

Stepping through the threshold of the offices of the commanders and admirals, she swept towards the receptionist desk.

"I'm sorry Miss, but the commanding officers are not taking appointments today," A mousy girl stated in a drone not even looking up, too caught up on her computer screen.

"It is I who express condolences for such rude relations," T'Pau cut with a cold air. "I hold many wonder's as to how the Federation had accomplished alliances with Vulcan and many other species still to this day, being as how rude you Terran's tend to be."

The office lady's head shot up immediately, fixing T'Pau with a nasty glare, still unaware whom she was treating so badly and the impression she was leaving.

"_Excuse me_ Lady, but as I said before there are _no_ open appointments, so _please_," She sneered sarcastically, "Move on along."

T'Pau's void-less expression had not changed, but air was swiftly changing into something of an arctic nature. Before she could input her own words of knowledge to set this, ruffian back into her place she was halted by the arrival by an elder man in uniform. From the looks of his badges he held an office of prestige. T'Pau could logically assume he was a Commander, one whom had retired from a high position in Space.

"Sarah what's with the ruckus…?" He quieted instantly as he took T'Pau into view and most noticeably the cold air surrounding and weird dress, that looked very similar to a woman he had met earlier that day. "Madame how may I help you, is there a problem?"

"The problem lies in your staff's rudeness," T'Pau replied in a monotone that suggested reprimanding. "I would have assumed they would have been educated in diplomatic affairs, in the occasions they may offend an ally who could in possibility withdraw from the Federation if discriminated and looked down upon to harshly." Her words were knifes.

The man looked at her in worried curiosity, "Allow me to apologize, who may I ask has she succeeded in offending?"

"Commander _she's_ a nobody," The woman snapped annoyed. "She's lying to get an appointment she wasn't smart enough to schedule!"

"A "nobody" I may be to you," T'Pau stated with sharp eyes, "A "nobody" whom has the power to nullify all travels to Vulcan for your _educational_ purposes, as I can see in the degree you so proudly flaunt behind your desk." She sharply motioned to the woman's framed Vulcanese linguistics degree. "Do not grieve too harshly, you would only make an embarrassment of yourself, rejoice in my mercifulness."

The women rose as if she were about to instigate a further fight; fortunately for her the Commander stepped in eyes wide, and face pale as he suddenly realized something.

"Lady T'Pau!" He exclaimed apologies and worry evident in both his eyes and tone.

The office Lady was pulled up short, her face had turned an odd greenish white color, T'Pau noted with a note of satisfaction pulling at the edges of her mind.

"Please allow my apologies, Ms. Dalia will be dealt with accordingly," He told her sending the office woman a look that promised something more than a simple scolding and slap on the wrist.

"Apologies are unneeded, you are not the one to have shown their illogical emotions," She appeased. "Nor is punishment needed her inability to learn her major on the planet of its origin is sufficient enough."

He really had nothing to say to that.

"If you would," T'Pau began, "I have much to discuss on the topic of my great grandson and a Ms. Kirk."

T'Pau arched a brow, at the Commander's groan of annoyance, and the rubbing of his eyes. For a moment she was reminded of T'Amanda's little friend Vakros's reactions to when she attempted to do something proven to be illogical. It would seem that this man had some relation to Ms. Kirk, could she use this to her advantage?

"Are you here to help or are you gonna try to testify against Jim too, for cheating on Commander Spock's exam?"

T'Pau gave him a passive look, "That remains to be seen; if my daughter in-law speaks truths about Spock's and Ms. Kirk's bond, she has nothing to fear, I will fully support her along with the sway of the Vulcan Council."

"_What bond?!"_ Pike Spluttered disbelievingly and seemingly protectively.


End file.
